


Wanted

by Greenwolf21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Cheating, Derek is a Good Alpha, Explicit Language, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Stiles Stilinski, Friends to Lovers, Full Shift Werewolves, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Character Death, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Original Character(s), New Orleans, Resurrection, Singing, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Teen Witch, Telepathy, Temporary Character Death, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Traveling, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenwolf21/pseuds/Greenwolf21
Summary: Set 2 years after Return. Everyone knows that Junior and Christina are meant to be, so when Christina boyfriend cheats on her. Will the two best friends finally admit their feelings to each other, or will the supernatural intervene. When a dark witch and vampires with a vengeance set the sight on Beacon Hill how will the teens of the pack deal. And what does Junior's friend Jared and his family have to do with this new threat. And what are they keeping from Jared? Old Family secrets will be revealed.





	1. The Lake House Party

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a continuation of my first story Return, but this focuses more on the teens of the pack.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 1: Lake House Party**

 

Christina’s pushing her way through a dancing crowd of her high school classmates and other teens from the neighboring towns.

 

The party was a huge success—her great grandmother’s lake house was littered with drunk and grinding teenagers. Yesterday had been the end of her sophomore year of high school, so she figured what better way than to celebrate than throwing an _end of the school year party,_ and welcoming the summer.

 

Currently, Christina’s searching through the crowd for her ride here, her boyfriend Robert. She's still looking for him when she spots a pair of familiar faces in the crowd dancing. “Scotty! Amber!”

 

Amber and Scotty dancing—more like grinding comes to a complete stop. Their heads snapping up as they scan the crowd and when Scotty sees Christina heading towards them, he taps Amber on the shoulder and points her out.

 

Christina flashes her two pack mates a dimpled smile as she racks over the familiar appearance. Amber Hale has a pale ivory complexion with round green eyes and plump lips. Her long, dark brown hair frames her face in waves. She has a petite frame and stands approximately at five feet seven—the shortest of her friends. She wearing a black crop top under a white skull tank top, blue patterned jeans, and a pair of black ankle boots. Her only accessories was her wolf pendant, her silver charm bracelet form Scotty on her fourteenth birthday two years ago, and hoop earrings.

 

Scott McCall Jr is a lean but muscular young man with olive skin, medium-height, dark brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair. He wearing an all-white V-neck t-shirt, black jeans, a pair grey/white Nike shoes.

 

The second Christina's in reaching distance she's pulled into a hug by a smiling Amber. “Hey Chrissy,” she whisper-yells over the music, once she pulls back to look at her blonde friend. “Your party amazing? Which doesn't surprise me.”

 

Christina grins, her eyes snapping to her oldest and best friend Scotty. “Hey Scotty,” she says before hugging him.

 

“Hey Christina,” Scotty greets, his brow quirking up when he sees Christina looking through the crowd. “Who are you looking for?”

 

The blonde in question turns her attention back to her closest friend—her pack members. “Umm, Robert. Have you guys seen him?”

 

Boyfriend and girlfriend share a quick glance with each other, their eyes holding a silent conversation before they look back at Christina, and answers with a shake of their heads, “no.”

 

“Okay, thanks.” Christina groans. The last time she had seen her boyfriend of four years was at least half an hour ago when he had left her outside with some of their other friends to go get another beer from inside. He never came back.

 

“Do you want us to help look?” Amber asks.

 

And this is why Amber Hale is one of her best friends, Christina knows that Amber doesn't really care for Robert—especially after the whole thing with him and Todd Adams trying to jump her twin brother and get him suspended back when they first got to Beacon Hills—but the simple fact they were friends Amber would help her.

 

“No,” Christina declines nicely. “You guys enjoy yourselves.”

 

Scotty wraps his arms around Amber’s waist, drawing her closer to him as he quirks his eyebrow at Christina. “Are you sure? It's no big deal.”

 

“I'm sure. I'll see you guys later.”

 

Christina pivots on her heels, leaving the werewolf couple to resume their dancing. She knows with the help of the werewolves she can find Robert faster by using their sense of smell. Her own power of _sensory scrying_ would be useless to find Robert since he was human, and held no supernatural qualities.

 

Maybe she can find her little brother Lucas to help find her boyfriend, but knowing how Lucas feels about Robert she'll probably be better looking herself. She huffs in annoyance, easily pushes through more teens when a familiar laugh fills her ear.

 

Turning only her head to the right, Christina spots her only hope to help finding Robert. “Junior!” She calls outs over the loud hip-hop music.

 

As she moves a bit faster through the crowd she sees Junior’s back straighten before turns away from some redhead girl, his dark brows drawn together in confusion as he looks through the crowd until he sees her.

 

Christina’s heart picks up speed when Junior flashes her a brilliantly smile. Her own smile is instant as she does a quick racks over of her best friend for the first time tonight.

 

Junior is handsome with short, slightly spiked black hair, green eyes, and a ivory complexion, and a tall frame standing at five feet eleven with a lean-athletic build. He's wearing a short sleeve, unbuttoned green military style shirt with a black fitted undershirt, dark colored fitted jeans, and pair of black combat boots. His only type accessory was his silver wolf pendant he wears around his neck—just like Amber.

 

Junior meets her halfway, his smile never falters even as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

 

Her eyes shut instantly, Junior’s natural scent of sandalwood and trees infiltrate her nostrils somehow brings her peace.

 

“I looked for you earlier when I got here.” Junior’s voice brings her back to reality—where she can see the redhead Junior had been talking to moments ago glaring at her.

 

Christina rolls her eyes and pulls back with a smile, Junior tall frame now blocking the redhead out of her sight. “Well, you did a horrible job looking.” Christina jokes. “I'm a blonde not a redhead.”

 

And she doesn't know why she said that exactly but it seems to remind Junior of his _new friend_ behind them. “Oh crap!” Junior turns towards the redheaded girl he was talking to seconds ago to see her strutting towards them.

 

He not entirely sure with the loud music but he was sure he heard Christina scoff as the redhead girl—whose name he was pretty was Tammy closed in on them.

 

She hopes Junior didn't hear her scoffing at the pathetic strutting the red head was attempting. She was pretty, Christina would give her that, with long red curls framing her round face. She had dark blue eyes. Her face was caked up with makeup—a little too much makeup if someone asked her—while Christina’s makeup was a minimum amount of due to her sensitive skin.  
  
She willingly keeps herself from rolling her eyes when she sees what the girl is wearing. A red cropped top that stopped right above her toned belly, a black mini skirt and a pair of black heels making her a couple inches taller than Christina.

 

Soon enough, Tammy’s standing in front of the two best friends, her eyes automatically going to Junior’s arm that is still draped around Christina’s waist before tearing her eyes away, and up to Junior’s face. “Who's your friend?” She plasters on a smile.

 

“Christina.” Junior says, his gazes falling on the blonde next him. “Christina Whittemore.”

 

Looking up, Christina smiles fondly at Junior, her body shifting closer to the werewolf without awareness. Maybe a little too fondly according to the redhead’s observation.

 

It's only when she clears her throat does both Junior and Christina break eye contact and turn their attention back to the her. “Oh, Christina this is Tammy,” Junior gestures to the redhead.

 

“It's Cammy.” She replies tightly, shooting Christina another glare when she snorts in amusement.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Junior apologizes. He'd only met her a minute before Christina showed up so you couldn't really blame him.

 

“Well, hi Christina.” Cammy greets her with a forced smile. “What can we do for you?”

 

It was obvious the smile was forced to both Christina and Junior. It was a recurring thing ever since Junior’s breakup with Ciara almost six months ago and started to try and date again. The moment he would bring a girl around Christina they would all give her the same smile and a few days laughter Junior was single again.

 

“Hi, Cammy.” Christina plays along plastering her own smile on. “Actually, I just need Junior’s help.”

 

“What do you need?” Junior asks immediately.

 

Before Christina can answer, Cammy wounds one of her arms around Junior’s free arm and narrows her eyes at Christina. “Well, we're busy. Can't you go bother someone else?”

 

The lights in the house flicker one time as Christina steps out of the comfort of Junior’s touch and makes a move toward Cammy with clenched fist. “Look here bitch- _put me down!”_ She suddenly screams and she staring at Junior’s back upside down.

 

Junior ignores her screams of protest and the punches to his back as he continues to carry over his shoulder, through the crowd of drunk teenagers and up the stairs. It's only when they get to an empty hall does he finally puts her feet back on the ground.

 

It's only because of his werewolf reflexes he's able to dodge the punch to the face by a pissed off Christina.

 

“Hey!” Junior says loudly. “Calm down.”

 

“What the hell was that back there?” She seethes, pointing back towards the party.

 

“Oh, come on,” Junior scoffs. “She doesn't stand a chance against you in a fight.”

 

Christina scoffs and crosses her arms across her chest. She swears she sees Junior’s eyes fall to her chest area before looking up her, and catching her gaze. "Just calm down Christina."  
  
"I am calm!" She snaps loudly.  
  
Junior arches one of his eyebrows and smirks knowing that's a lie.  
  
Christina takes a few deep breaths, before unfolding her arms. "I'm calm" she says much quieter than last time.  
  
Seeing that she was truly okay, Junior asks her the same question he’d asked her down stairs. "What do you need?"

 

"I needed your help to find Robert." She wasn't surprised by Junior’s eye roll. "Just hope he hasn't left without telling me." Christina mumbles.

 

“It wouldn't be the first time.” Junior mutters under his breath. “Or the second.”

 

"Junior!” She huffs, hearing what he had said.

 

In all honesty she hated talking about the fact that Robert has ditched her on multiple occasions—parties, dates, or just hanging out together. For the last few months her and Robert relationship hasn't been great he wanted to take their relationship to the next level and she wasn't ready yet. It seemed every time they fought these days it was over sex.

 

Now she loves Robert with all her heart, but the little voice in her head or her gut intuition keeps tells her it's not the right time. And listening to her gut feelings has never lead her wrong before.

 

  
"If he did leave you, I'll take you home." Junior offers before his voice drops to a whisper as he says the next words. “Or you can just teleport home."  
  
"You're going to help me or not?" She ask.  
  
"Of course," he says with a sigh. "Where's the last place you seen him?"

 

“He went to get another beer.”

 

Junior nods. “Okay, you check up here and I'll take downstairs.”

 

Christina beams at Junior, unaware that her smile has the same effect on him as when he did it to her downstairs. “Thank you,” she says standing on her toes and leans forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

 

Christina whirls around starting down the hallway when Junior calls her name. “Mhmm,” she mumbles as she turns around to face Junior.

 

“I forgot to tell you something.” Junior grins.

 

Christina’s brows pull together in confusion. “What did you forget to tell me?”

 

Junior’s eyes rake over Christina quickly. She was wearing a dark blue polka dot mini dress that stops mid-thigh with a pair of white heels. Her long blonde hair cascades down and framing around her heart shaped face in loose waves. “You look beautiful.”

 

“T-thanks.” She stammers out before flashing a dimpled smile. “You look good too.”

 

“I know,” he says confidently.  

 

Christina rolls her eyes before turn away from Junior, only to snicker at his words.

 

"Just know if I find him passed out somewhere, I'm obligated to draw something obscene on his face." He says heading back down stairs.

 

**XXX**

 

After asking a few people have they seen Robert and coming up empty, Junior makes it to the kitchen, where he spots one of his best friend Bobby Smith.

 

Bobby’s light-skinned with an all even haircut. He and Junior are about the same height, standing at five feet eleven. Thanks to baseball, boxing, and track Bobby maintains a lean build and possesses kind brown eyes. He's wearing a button down dark blue shirt and black boot cut jeans, and a pair of black Adidas. His only type of accessory was the silver cross necklace around his neck.

 

Sitting on Bobby’s lap, sipping from her beer from her red solo cup was one of Christina oldest childhood best friend and Bobby’s girlfriend of six months—Megan Thomas.

 

Megan’s beautiful with light brown skin, a small frame, expressive and soulful brown eyes her mom said she got from her dad, and long brown hair—which was the majority of it had been straightened then curled at the end. She's wearing a red off-shoulder top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black/red Nikes shoes.

 

"Hey guys," he greets, leaning against the kitchen island.  


Both teens look up, smiling when the see Junior. Bobby and Junior do a quick fist bump while Megan nods her head in greet as she bring the cup to her lips.

 

“Have you guys seen Robert around?”

 

At the mention of Robert’s name Bobby and Megan sit up straighter, Megan placing her cup on the counter and Bobby raises a suspicious brow at his friend. “Why are you looking for Robert?” He wonders.

 

Sensing his friends’ worry, Junior shakes his head. “Relax, it's not what you think.” He rolls his eyes. “I'm helping Christina—she's looking for him and apparently went to go get a beer and never returned.”

 

When he mentions Christina’s name, Megan and Bobby share a brief look before turning to look at him, their lips curling up into a smirk.

 

“What?” Junior asks, narrowing his eyes at the couple.

 

“Nothing,” Megan shakes her head, a ghost of a smile still on her face. “If you're looking for Robert, he might be in the basement. There's more beer down there.”

 

With a plan to hang out later on tonight, Junior leaves the kitchen and heads down to the basement.

 

The music from the party is muffled behind the Oakwood door. The wooden steps creaks under the weight of Junior’s feet as he descends down them.

 

Looking around the basement, Junior summons up his werewolf powers. His eyes glow blue--the basement now clouded in a red haze as he scans the room again. Tilting his head to the side, he hones in on his hearing and picks up two rapidly beating hearts and groaning.

 

Junior moves farther down the pathway, passing the old wooden shelves. He's about to call out Robert’s name when his face scrunches up in disgust as the air becomes tangier with arousal.

 

Nearing the end of the last shelf it's then he realize that the groans were actually moans. The scent of sweat and sex filling his nostrils.

 

As he peers around the shelf Junior can't stop his mouth from gaping open. He had expected to find Robert down here drunk and passed out. Hell, he would've rather have Robert ditched Christina again then see this.

 

Robert was having sex with Rachel—Christina other childhood best friend.

 

Robert has Rachel pinned up against the wall—his jeans and underwear pulled down around his ankles as Rachel’s underwear are balled up by his feet--her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust relentlessly inside of Rachel.

 

Rachel eyes are shut, her breath quickening. She was close and Junior didn't want to see that. Getting over his shock Junior steps back into the shadow.

 

As the shock continue to wear off it takes everything in Junior not to turn around and beat the shit out of Robert’s cheating ass.

 

_Christina._

 

Junior internally groans as he reaches the stairs. How was he going to break this news to Christina? He's just happy he was the one that found them and not Christina.

 

Now at the top of the steps, he goes to reaches out with his hand to open the basement door when it's pulled open by the one person Junior wishes it wasn't.

 

Christina Whittemore.


	2. We're Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 2 years after Return.
> 
> Everyone knows that Junior and Christina are meant to be, so when Christina boyfriend cheats on her. Will the two best friends finally admit their feelings to each other, or will the supernatural intervene.
> 
> When a dark witch and vampires with a vengeance set the sight on Beacon Hill how will the teens of the pack deal. And what does Junior's friend Jared and his family have to do with this new threat.
> 
> And what are they keeping from Jared? Old Family secrets will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload this. I'll try to have the other one up a lot faster.

**Chapter 2: We're Done**

Junior stumbles back down the first two steps, his eyes widening in surprise.

“C-Christina.” Junior stammers out. “What are you doing here?”

“Megan and Bobby told me you might be down here.” She answers as she steps into the basement and pulls the door close behind her. “Did you find Robert?”

Junior blocks Christina’s path, both of his hands gripping the railings. “We should go back upstairs.” He says, purposely not answering her question.

Too bad for him, Christina saw through him. “What are you hiding from me, Derek?!” She questions, narrowing her eyes at Junior in suspicious.

Junior loses eye contact with Christina, his eyes darting down as he wonder should he tell her. She only calls him by his birth name when she gets annoyed, other than that she calls him Junior or DJ.

“What is it?” She asks softly.

Junior keeps his gazes down. “Please…” He murmurs softly. “Let's go back upstairs.”

Christina’s heart skips two beats, something was definitely up. “Junior,” she mumbles as she moves towards him, cradling his face in the palms of her hands before she lifts his head to look at her.

“Just tell me.” She begs. When Junior doesn't respond she goes a little farther. “If you care about me at all, you'll tell me what's going on?”

It's Junior turn to glare at her. “I do care about you!” He nearly growls. He probably care a little too much about her.

“Then tell me.” She pleads once more as she drops her hand to her side. She purposely ignored the way her stomach fluttered when Junior admitted her cared for her and unknowingly flashed his eyes at her.

“I will,” Junior admits. “If we go upstairs.”

“Fine,” she groans as she steps back from Junior and teleports behind him in a flash of light.

The light momentarily blinds Junior so when he's able to see again, he turns around to see Christina halfway towards Robert and Rachel. He leaps over the railing one handed just as Christina passes the last shelf.

He hears her heart skip two beats the second she lays eyes on them. His own heart breaking when he sees the crestfallen expression on Christina’s face.

“I love you, Robert.” Rachel suddenly moans, still unaware of Christina and Junior’s presence.

“I love you too, Rachel.” Robert confesses as they find their release.

Christina chances a look at Junior, her blue eyes now glistening with tears. Junior makes a move towards her but with a shake of her head, she turns back towards the two half naked teens.

Rachel’s eyes pop open and she finally sees Christina. For a brief second guilt flashes in Rachel’s brown eyes but it gone and replaced by a mischievous glint when Robert lowers her back to ground and presses another kiss on her lips.

It's only when Rachel cups Robert’s face with both of her hands, pulls him closer and deepens the kiss while still staring at Christina does her anger flare up.

The shelves starts to rattle and it takes everything in Christina not to send the shelves tumbling on top of them with her mind.

Christina’s eyes narrow in anger, her hands clenching into fists as she reigns in on her power. The rattling of the shelves stop and Christina hardens herself, clearing her throat loud enough for Robert to hear.

Robert tenses when he hears someone clear their throat and takes a chance to peers over shoulder to see his girlfriend.

“C-Christina.” He stammers out. “What are you doing down here?”

Christina scoffs at his question. “It's my great-grandmother’s house, asshole!” She shouts. “You never came back so I came looking for you.” She gestures with a hand between him and Rachel. “I never expected you and this bitch to be having sex.”

Robert looks guilty as he turns around to face his girlfriend. It's only when he sees Christina’s eyes trail down his body, her lips curving into amused grin that he remember his underwear and jeans are pulled down around his ankles.

In the following moments, Robert and Rachel quickly gets dressed while Christina continues to works through her emotions as she mentally talks herself out of kicking their butts.

That talk quickly goes out the window when a fully dressed Rachel suddenly stops in front her, an impish grin plastered across her face. “How does it feel, Christina?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Christina asks. She didn't know what Rachel was talking about. She's never hooked up with any of Rachel boyfriends in the past and she definitely hadn't sex with any of them.

Hell she’s still a virgin.

“How does it feel to finally be second best, to be in my shadow for once?"

“You’re jealous.” Christina scoffs and shakes her head. “Amber was right about you.”

Many times over the two years of living in Beacon Hills, Amber had warned Christina of Rachel’s jealousy and resentment but she had ignored it. Now she wish she hadn't because right now she was torn up on the inside.

“Amber,” Rachel scoffs as she crossed her arms over her chest. “That little bit-”

“Don't finish that sentence.” Junior grits out, cutting off Rachel’s response.

Robert and Rachel are both startled at Junior’s sudden appearance as he steps out of the shadows and moves to stand next to Christina.

“Of course, you're here.” Robert says as he glares at Junior. “Don't you have anything better to do then follow behind my girlfriend like some type of guard dog?"

“Ex-girlfriend!” Christina corrects him. No way in hell she was staying with him after this. “We’re done. You and this bitch can have each other.”

“Don't call her that!” Robert defends as he takes a step towards Christina only to have Junior step protectively in front of the blonde. It was no doubt in his mind Christina could take out Robert if she wanted, but while he was here, Junior wasn’t going to let the brunette even consider the idea of threating Christina.

“You need to back the hell up, Robert.” Junior demand in a calm voice.

Robert narrows his eyes dangerously at him but does as he told.

“So,” Christina pipes up stepping out from behind Junior. “How long has this been going on?”

“Two months.” Rachel proudly admits.

Christina huffs and shakes her head. Two freaking months her boyfriend and best friend have been sneaking around behind her back to have sex. Two months and she had no idea.

‘Did you really not know?’ The little voice in her head speaks up.

“Why?” Christina asks, looking solely at her ex. “Why did you do it?”

“Honestly, I wanted sex.” He admits. And yes he knows that sounds like the doughiest answer but it was the truth. “Rachel offered and I didn't refuse.”

“You're an asshole.” Christina glares at him. She didn't even recognize this person in front of her.

Robert gets angry. “And you were a teasing little bitch who-”

Before the rest of the brunette could finish his words, Junior's right fist connects with Robert’s face. Both Christina and Rachel cringe at the crunching sound from his nose that echoed throughout the basement.  
There was no doubt Robert nose was broken.

  
“What the fuck is your problem?!” Rachel screams, dropping down next to Robert who currently has both of his hands gripping his nose.

Seeing the blood seeping through Robert’s hands and seeing the pain on his face gives both Junior and his wolf some type of satisfaction. It was only because he was Christina’s boyfriend in the past that Junior hadn't been punched him in the face before.

“I've been waiting a long time to do that?” Junior peers over his shoulder with a grin but the moment he sees the tears stream down Christina’s face, his grin slips away. “You wanna get out of here?” Junior reaches out and grips Christina by the shoulders.

“Please,” She murmurs softly, her bottom lip trembling as her emotions come crashing into her like a wave. “T-take me home.”

“Of course.” Junior mutters softly.

Christina gives both her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend another glance before she slips one of her hands in Junior much bigger hand, and they start way back towards the entrance.

Junior is so focused on keeping his own anger at bay and dealing with Christina’s wavering emotions that he doesn't pick up the sound of Rachel running up behind them until he feel her bare feet connect with him leg and he fall on his hands and knees.

Christina stumbles but manages to check her balance. “You broke his fucking nose!” She hears Rachel yell and when Christina whirls around she sees her ex-best friend using her small fist to pound on Junior’s pack.

A low growl rumbles out of the teen wolf, Christina eyes widen in surprise when Junior stares up at her with glowing blue eyes. Any other time she wouldn’t be worried about Junior’s self-control, he was great when it came to keeping his wolf down.

But yesterday had been a full moon and some of the sway of the moon still affected him enough that he might just lose control and end up hurting Rachel, or worst.

Being a celestial fairy the moon had now sway over her and she didn't have claws and fangs that would hurt Rachel, she had only her fists.

Rachel brings her fist down again, ready to punch Junior in the back once more but before she can make contact Christina catches her by the forearm.

“Leave him alone!” Christina shoves the red head away hard enough that she stumbles then falls on her butt.

Blinded by rage, Rachel hurries to her feet and rushes at the blonde. Christina wishes for a moment that Rachel was some type of supernatural being so she could use her powers against the approaching redhead. She could snap her neck with a flick of her wrist, set her on fire with wave of her hand, or use her main power of Photokinesis to blast her with a beam of light. But unfortunately, Rachel was human so Christina had to rely on her years of training.

Rachel grunts as she swings out at Christina’s head. Christina grins as she easily dodges Rachel’s punches. Finally done playing with Rachel, Christina ducks behind her when Rachel swings one more time.

Both girls spin around at the same time, Rachel’s eyes going wide when she sees the roundhouse kick coming. The second Christina’s foot connects with the side of Rachel’s face, she goes spiraling through the air and hitting the ground hard.

Whirling around, Christina kneels next to Junior. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Junior answers around a mouthful of fangs. After a few more deep breaths he feels his fangs retract and when he peers out the corner of his eyes at her, Christina sighs in relief when she sees green eyes instead of blue. “I'm good now.”

Standing up, Christina offers a hand to Junior. He takes the offered hand and gets to feet. Looking over at Rachel, he sees the redhead rubbing the corner of her lip and when she brings her hand away the blood smeared on the back of hand.

Junior stares back at Christina, squeezing her hand he frowns. “Ready to go.”

“Absolutely,” she answers before the two teens walk out of the basement hand in hand.

XXX

By the time they pull up to the Whittemore household, Christina is asleep, her head resting comfortably against Junior’s leather seat of his hunter green Dodge Durango.

The werewolf stares at the sleeping blonde for a minute or two, his mind reeling at how she managed to keep from breaking down in front of Robert and Rachel. Not only was Christina one of the smartest and gorgeous girl he'd ever met, but she was fearless.

“Admit it! You like her!”

Junior shakes his head, clearing his mind of the old memory trying to surface. Glancing up at the house, he notice all the lights are off except the porch light and he knows Lydia and Jackson are out with his parents at dinner. The only car in the driveway was Christina’s silver Lexus.

Parking on the curb, he turns off his car before he taps Christina lightly on the shoulder. “Christina, wake up.”

Christina starts to stir, groaning twice before her eyes pop open and she sits up. She sighs when the memories of tonight come rushing back.

“I know this isn't going to mean anything right now, but it'll get better.” Junior says as he hears the seatbelt unclicks and Christina pushes the passenger's door open.

He follows her lead, freeing himself of his seatbelt and hurries out of his car. “I’ll feel much better when I get upstairs and burn every single picture of them I have, and some of Rachel’s clothes she let me borrow.”

Junior snorts in amusement, following behind the blonde up her driveway to her front door. “So, what? You’re Angela Bassett from Waiting to Exhale, now?”

It was the movie Erica had picked for pack bonding night last week.

Christina curses under her breath when she remembers she left her purse in Robert's car. Raising her hand up towards the door, Christina draws her brows together in concentration and visualizes in her mind the door unlocking.

With a simple wiggle of her index finger the door unlocks with a click. She peers over her shoulder at Junior with a raised brow. “No, but that's not a bad idea.” She ponders as they step into the house and Junior closes the door behind them. “I can teleport back to the party, set his and Rachel’s car on fire.”

Junior eyes widened. “What? No,” he shakes his head as he follows Christina upstairs and down the hall towards her bedroom. “We’ll definitely get blamed and if we got caught we’ll be charged with arson.”

Frowning, she looks over her shoulder at the werewolf. “We,” she asks as they finally reach her room.

Junior scoffs, “Yeah, you think I'm going to let you do this alone. They hurt you.”

Turning around to stand face to face with Junior, Christina smiles sadly up at him. “Thanks for having my back.”

Junior shakes his head. “You don't have to thank me,” he tells her. “I'll always have you back.”

_‘I'll always pick you.’_ Is what he wanted to say but he could never. They were friends—best friends to be exact—and he didn't want to ruin that friendship by revealing a crush he had on her when he was fourteen.

The sound of Christina’s heart skipping twice catches his attention and when he looks up at her, she smiling fondly at him.

Both teens continue to stare at each other and the air around them soon begins to fills with tension as it normally does when they are alone.

Suddenly Junior’s cell phone blares out Pia Mia- Do it again.

The eye contact is broke and Christina smothers a grin when Junior’s cheek turn red. “Amber changed her ringtone again,” Junior defense as he fishes his phone out of his front pocket and see his sister smiling face displayed on his screen.

“Hey, Ams,” he answers using his personal nickname for his sister. “No, we left.” He says as his eyes flicker up to Christina. “Ummm, you should talk to Christina tomorrow.”

Christina didn't have to guess about what Amber needed to talk to her about. Thinking about that, she realizes her phone is still in Robert’s car. “See if Amber can get my purse out of Robert's car for me.” She asks. “My keys, phone, and money are in there.”

Junior nods and relays the message to his twin. While Junior continues to chat with his sibling—about their plans for the summer—Christina slips into her room to change and wash the makeup off her face.

….  
….

So washing her face actually turned into a fifteen minute shower. The sound of the shower was able to drown out the sound of cries from Junior who she could see was downstairs, in the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich.

Once she was able to pull herself back together and turn the shower off, she quickly dried off with a big towel in her bathroom closet. Her hair dries immediately after she runs a hand through it while channeling her pyrokinesis.

She quickly puts on her bra and panty set before slipping into a tie-dye shirt, and a pair of all-white sleeping shorts.

Tossing the towels and her dirty clothes into hamper, Christina steps in her room to find Junior sitting on the edge of her bed, a plate on his lap and a ham and cheese sandwich stuffed in his mouth.

Junior quickly swallows the sandwich before he turns to look at Christina, his eyes staring a little too long on her legs. It's only when Christina clears her throat and Junior catches her gazes does he give her a cheeky grin. “What?” He asks with a shrug. “You know I'm a leg man and you have great legs.”

“Oh, please,” Christina playful rolls her eyes as she moves towards her bed. “Tell me something I don't know.”

“Okay, well, I haven't finished packing for New Orleans yet.”

Christina huffs out a laugh. “Of course you haven't. I told you to pack two days ago.”

Junior nods in agreement. “You did and I was then you called and asked Lucas, Scotty, Bobby, and I to help come move some old boxes out of Megan’s basement. Then the day after was the full moon.” Junior raises from the bed, plate in hand as he turns to face Christina. “So, unless you want me to stay, I need to get home and pack.”

Christina bites down on her bottom lip as she ponders Junior’s question. She really would like him to stay for moral support but she didn't want to just start crying out of the blow in front of him. “No, I'm good. You need to pack because we are not missing our flight.” She yawns, her arms stretching up towards her ceiling. “Plus, I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep and your snoring will keep me up.”

Junior gapes at Christina’s diss before glaring at her. “I don't snore,” he object as he walks towards Christina. When he reaches her, he leans down and places a kiss on her cheek. “Goodnight, Abby.”

Abby. It was his own personal nickname for Christina. It comes from her middle name Abigail and the only name she would answer too.

She manages to muster up a smile right as he pulls back and their eyes lock. “Goodnight, DJ.”

After their goodbyes, Junior quickly takes his leave. It's only when she can no longer hear his car and using her powers she sees him driving into towards his home does Christina lets her mind wonder.

For the first time since eighth grade she was single. Of course she wasn't ready to start dating off the back, but it was a relief not to have to worry about Robert while she was away from Beacon Hills for the summer.

Tomorrow, Junior, Amber, Scotty, Lucas, Bobby, Megan, and she would be heading to New Orleans for a week to surprise Jared for his sixteenth birthday. Then it was just the twins, Scotty, Lucas, and her heading to Seattle for another week to visit Kayla and Sam—the twins’ oldest friends. After Seattle maybe New York to stay with Malia and her family and Kira and her husband Dylan for two weeks. It was still up in the air with the last option with a territory battle going on right now.

‘It'll get better.’ Junior’s words echo in her head. She didn't know how he got through it after him and Ciara broke up—it was something he refuses to talk to anyone in the pack about.—but she believed him and trusted him.

So pushing down her feeling until tomorrow, Christina clears her mind, closes her eyes and invites the sleep to take her. Her bedroom light soon blinks out with a last minute thought from Christina before she finally falls asleep.

She and her friend unaware of the things that awaits for them starting tomorrow. Everything was about to change and no one life would be the same.

 


	3. Welcome to New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 2 years after Return.
> 
> Everyone knows that Junior and Christina are meant to be, so when Christina boyfriend cheats on her. Will the two best friends finally admit their feelings to each other, or will the supernatural intervene.
> 
> When a dark witch and vampires with a vengeance set the sight on Beacon Hill how will the teens of the pack deal. And what does Junior's friend Jared and his family have to do with this new threat.
> 
> And what are they keeping from Jared? Old Family secrets will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I wrote this chapter over at least three different times. I hope you guys in enjoy it and Merry Christmas!!

**Chapter 3: Welcome to New Orleans**

Christina, Amber, Megan, Lucas, Junior, Scotty, and Bobby was finally in New Orleans.

 

After waking up this morning to her cell phone—which Lucas had placed in on her nightstand after getting home from the party last night—blaring _Rihanna - Pour it up_ as her alarm went off, Christina proceeded to go and wake Lucas before returning back to her room and gathered the outfit she'd picked out the night before the party.

 

Ten minutes later, she was showered, dressed into her blue flared dress and using a little Fae magic, her blonde hair cascades around her heart shaped face in long, perfect ringlet curls.

 

It's only when Lucas knocked on her door and stepped into her room. “Ready, whenever you are.”

 

Finishing up the last of her makeup at her vanity mirror, Christina stands and turned to face her little brother who’s wearing a white button down shirt, khakis shorts, and white vans.

 

Christina and everyone could see Lucas looks more like their dad, Jackson as he gets older. With the short, dark blonde hair, a similar strong bone structure—mostly the angular jawline, and cheekbones, straight nose, and a well-formed mouth. Over the last two months he seemed to have a growth spurt, standing at 5'8 with his lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique.

 

“I'm ready.” She says as she holds out one her arms out from her side and the siblings watch as the three piece luggage set—two rolling and the matching carry-on bag--moves across the room into Christina’s hand.

 

“Show off.” Lucas said jokingly before they exited her bedroom, headed down the hall, and down the stairs where Lucas’ luggage was waiting by the front door.

 

Lucas picked up three heartbeats from the kitchen. “Mom and Dad are in the kitchen feeding Ariel.”

 

_Ariel_. That was the new addition to the Whitmore family and the second oldest of three newborns in the pack. She was the spitting image of Lydia, strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, and her green eyes. Lindsay and Marco had their first child about eight months ago Brian. Then came Ariel three months after Brian. Danny and Malcolm had gotten one Danny's female cousins to be a surrogate to have their daughter Jessica.

 

When they stepped into the kitchen they were greeted by both of their parents and baby sister. Being on a time crunch the teens each hugged their family goodbye with promises _to call when they land and to be safe._

 

As they moved towards the front to grab their bags, Christina grabs a hold of Lucas’ shoulder before she teleports them into the Hale’s kitchen where Amber and Stiles are just finishing up breakfast.

 

Immediately, both siblings started helping getting plates and filling up glasses with orange juice. By the time they finish with dividing food on all nine plates, Derek returned from dropping their two year old daughter Jasmine off at John’s till they come back from the airport.

 

Five minutes later, Junior pulled up outside with Scotty, Megan, and Bobby. Stiles demanded they eat a good breakfast before they leave out.

 

Neither one of them had to be told twice before the dug in and demolished the breakfast. Derek led them outside one they finished before all seven teens scrambled up in Junior’s Durango and followed behind the Alpha and Emissary to airport for forty-five minutes.

 

Once at airport, the guys all grabbed the heavy luggage, leaving the girls their small carry-on bag. The weight of the combined bags are nothing to the werewolves or Bobby. After they entered the airport they rush to get in line to get the bags scanned and allowing the twins time to say goodbye to their parents.

 

After Derek and Stiles left they had to wait twenty minutes before their flight was called. It's only after she'd got on the plane, found her seat between the twins—Junior who's scored the window seat and Amber who's seated on the end, trying to hide her amused grin at the Bobby’s internal fear of flying—did Christina realize after eating that breakfast she was sleepy.

 

Without even thinking, she rested her head on Junior’s shoulder and closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep. She misses the small upward twitch of Junior’s lips.

 

The flight was smooth, Bobby calming down after twenty minutes into flight before he drifts off to sleep too.

 

When she woke up it was to Junior nudging her and telling her they had landed. It isn't until after they've exited the terminal and gotten their bags from baggage claim, and starts down the escalator does Amber spot the sign with Jared’s last name on it.

 

“There's our ride.” Amber points to a man in a green V-neck t-shirt, black fitted jeans, black converse, and a necklace of and iron axe hanging around his neck, holding up the white sign with _Lovec Party_ written across it.

 

As the group of teens step off the escalator and approach the man, he smiles. “You must be Jared’s friends from Beacon Hills.”

 

“Yeah, we are.” Lucas answers, his eyes narrowing in suspicion at the stranger. “Who are you?”

 

“Oh, sorry.” The man laughs. “I'm Tyler Lovec. Jared’s uncle.”

 

The moment he said his name all seven teens relax, mentally collecting the similarity between Jared’s uncle Tyler and Jared's dad Kyle.

 

Like Jared and Kyle Lovec, Tyler had blonde hair, his a darker blonde than his nephew and brother. He also was inherited the tall height, standing at six feet one, and strong facial features. But unlike his brother, Tyler has a lean, athletic build while Jared's dad has muscular build similar from his football and baseball days in high school and college. And instead of blue eyes like Jared and his dad, Tyler has soft dark brown eyes.

 

It's Megan who speaks up first. “Well, it's finally nice to meet you. Jared and your brother talk about you all the time.”

 

It wasn't a lie coming from Megan, she was the closest to Jared’s family. Having been neighbors since they were kids and with her mom being a single mother, Jared’s parents—Bethany and Kyle—helped out a lot when she was younger. They were like a second family to her.

 

Tyler shifts over to Megan, his smile widen slightly. “All good things, I hope.”

 

“Of course.” Megan responds. “You must have billions of stories about the criminals you've taken down.”

 

From the stories Jared told them, all his friends knew that his uncle was a bounty hunter and traveled all across the world to stop these huge threats. He also told them, he barely sees his uncle only around the big holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas, so to finally see him here for Jared’s birthday and meet him face to face they all mentally cheered for their friend.

 

He huffs out a laugh. “I have a few good ones.” He tells them. “Let's get to the car. I tell you guys one on the way to the house.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Junior says in agreement.

 

Tyler takes Amber, Christina, and Megan’s bags out of their hands, ignoring their protest and leads them outside to a silver Ford Expedition.

 

Once all their luggage is put in the back, the entire group piles up in the car. As older Lovec brother pulls out on the road he begins to tell them one of his bounty hunter stories.

 

**XXX**

 

Junior knows Jared family has money. It was Jared’s family construction business that his Aunt Cora’s husband Michael worked for.

 

But he didn't know his family was living in a mansion down here in New Orleans. He couldn't help but gape up at the house and when he manage to pull his eyes away from the beautiful mansion that they would be staying at for a week, he wasn't surprise to see his friends staring up in shock.

 

_“Damn, no wonder Jared always comes back to New Orleans every summer.”_ Amber says telepathically to Junior.

 

_“Do you blame him?”_ He responds in the same manner as Amber had just done.

 

Because Junior and Amber are twins and born werewolves they have a connection similar to Lydia’s deceased ex-boyfriend Aiden and his twin brother Ethan who were also born werewolves could merge together creating a larger powerful werewolf, and feel each other pain.

 

The Hale twins are able to communicate telepathically with one another. It happened two years when both Junior and Christina had been kidnapped by a homicidal demon wolf named Nicholas. The ability had manifested after Junior had been tortured and nearly dead.

 

Their psychic conversation was cut short when Tyler pulls up to the mansion and kills the engine. “Beautiful isn't it.” He says once he catch all the gaping looks in the mirror. “It's been in our family for generations. Our ancestors built it when they came to New Orleans.”

 

“Cool,” Scotty says, as he hops out of the passenger side and moves towards the back of  Tyler’s expedition.

 

He's soon joined by his friends and the owner of the vehicle who helps them grab their luggage. “So, where's Jared?” Scott wanders.

 

This whole trip was a surprise to Jared. When his parents had invited them to come stay a week they had been sworn to secrecy. Today was Jared’s sixteenth birthday and they wanted to surprise him.

 

“He's with my dad.” Tyler replies. “They should be back by noon.”

 

After grabbing their luggage, the teens follow behind the blonde man up the stairs and into the huge house. “Ky! Beth! We’re here!” Tyler announces loudly the moment the door closed behind Lucas.

 

Immediately, the sound of heels clicking against the tile floor can be heard coming from ahead, down the hallway. Seconds later, both of Jared’s parents exit one of the rooms with two elderly people behind them.

 

Bethany Lovec is a beautiful woman with curly brown hair that stops just a few in inches past her shoulders, dark green eyes, light olive complexion, and a slim figure that stands at about five foot six. She's wearing a green floral print summer dress, and black heels.

 

Kyle Lovec is handsome with his strong facial features, short blonde hair, blue eyes, and muscular build, standing at six foot two. He's wearing a pair of black jeans, a blue Henley T-shirt, all white shoes, and a necklace around his neck identical to Tyler’s necklace.

 

Bethany Lovec grins. “You made it.”

 

“Thank you again for the invitation.” Christina says with a smile.

 

“It's no problem,” Jared’s dad says dismissively. “Are you hungry?”

 

As the group of teens all nod Kyle finally introduces the two elderly people. “Good, Louise-” Kyle gestures to the gray haired woman dressed in a black housekeeper outfit. “-will prepare you all a snack.”

 

He then gestures to the older man with thin white hair. “Albert will show you to your rooms.”

 

“Are there any kind of foods you don't like, I should be aware of?” Louise says in a deep southern accent.

 

Everyone but Megan shakes their heads. “I don't like mayo.”

 

Tyler spares Megan a glance before peering over his shoulder at Louise, grinning. “See! I'm not the only one that hates mayo.”

 

Grinning, Tyler and Megan high-five each other before she follows Albert up the stairs and Tyler heads into the living room with his little brother and sister-in-law.

 

“How are you doing?” Kyle asks his brother in a whispered tone.

 

Still grinning, Tyler sits down on the white couch and sighs. “It's good to be home. It's good to be around family.”

 

**XXX**

 

After unpacking and placing her clothes in dresser and closet, Christina finally takes a seat on the queen size canopy bed.

 

All of the rooms had looked the same—four white bare walls, queen size bed with different bedding color, one mahogany dresser, one night stand, a built in 42” inch flat screen on the wall.

 

Since there had been more boys than girls they giving the bedrooms on the left side while the guys took the rooms farther down the hall on the right side of the staircase.

 

Twenty minutes ago, Jared parents had come upstairs to tell them they were going into the city to set up for Jared surprise party at the bar they owned in _The French Quarter_.

 

She was just about to lay back on in the bed when her phone starts to vibrate on the nightstand. Picking up the phone, the blonde sees _Hanna_ flash across her screen.

 

Pressing decline she toss the phone next to her on the bed. Still not up to talking about her breakup with anyone but maybe Junior because he was there, she ignored all the calls from her friends back in Beacon Hill.

 

When she hadn't answered she thought they would get the message, but instead she was the one getting bombarded with text messages asking the same thing.

 

_‘Is it true? Did you cheat on Robert?’_

 

_‘You and Junior had sex?’_

 

_‘How could you do that to Robert?’_

 

There had been twenty or more messages like sent by her so-called friends. It was clear that Robert and Rachel had flipped the story around to make them seem like victim and her and Junior the bad guys.

 

But not all her friends believed the false rumor. Megan, Bobby, or her pack surely didn't believe it by the way they came to her defense on social media and or right now in their separate rooms on their phones.

 

It really made her love and appreciate her real friends even more. She knows ignoring the problem wasn’t going to make it go away any faster, but if she was completely honest with herself, she was humiliated.

 

Not only had she'd been lied too by two people she trusted by sleeping with each other behind her back for months and she being none the wiser. It was kind of ironic if she thought about it. She could see through people's eyes, feel and hear what they do, but not once did she feel or see her boyfriend and best friend having any sexual relation. And now that the secret was out enough people thought she was the cheater.

 

Before she can wallow more in her self-doubt and failed relationship, a knock comes at her door. “What's wrong?”

 

“Have you seen what people are saying about us?” She asks as looks towards the door to see Junior leaning against the door, a book in his left hand.

 

Reading was one of his favorite things to do besides sports and music.

 

Pushing himself up off the door, he makes his way over the bed. “Yeah-” Junior shrugs, taking a seat on the bed. “-but we know the truth, so who cares what those idiots believe.”

 

“Some of those _idiots_ are your friends.”

 

“No, my friends know me.” Junior corrects. “I don't get involved with girls already in relationships.”

 

For a few moments a silence falls between the wolf and Fae until Junior places a hand on top of her hand, Christina looks down at their hands before she gives Junior a feeble grin.

 

“You're going to get through this.”’ He says with so much conviction that Christina almost believes him. “The pain you feel right now isn't going to be there forever. It will fade and then you'll be able to move on and fall in love again.”

 

She takes his words to heart but she can't help but tease him. “Have you fallen in love again?”

 

“No,” he shakes his head. “But-” he intertwined their hands. “-maybe one of these days I will find the perfect girl.”

 

“She’ll be one lucky girl.” Christina murmurs.

 

He shoots her a smile as he bring their intertwined hands up to his lips and kiss back of her hand. Fortunately, for Christina, Junior’s attention is pulled away from her and outside of the room so he doesn't hear her heart skip twice or see the way her cheeks flush. “What is it?”

 

“We’re about to go.” Junior stands. “I need to go get my phone out the room.”

 

As Christina watches start to leave she can't stop the question that shoots out of mouth. “So you really don't mind people back home thinking we had sex?”

 

She regrets the question the moment it's out of her mouth but it was out there now just like that, memories of them two sharing the first two kisses together flashes in her mind.

 

“Umm, no.” Junior answers, snapping her back into reality.

 

“What? You don't?”

 

“Nope.” He says popping the _‘p’_. “I'm rumored to have had sex with the hottest girl in town and even if I told the truth you know majority of the school wouldn't believe me.”

 

“I'm not the hottest girl in town.” Is her response after reeling over Junior’s words.

 

“Oh, but you are?” And with that Junior disappears down the hall to his temporary room.

 

Christina’s cheeks flush for the second time in less than five minutes because of Junior.

 

**XXX**

 

“Do you know Killian Michaelson?”

 

Tyler glance at Junior who was in the passenger seat before his attention goes back to the road. “Yeah,” he answers. “He's one of my oldest friends. He’ll be at the bar.” He cocks an eyebrow at the teenager. “How do you know Killian?”

 

“He's a friend of my dad.” Junior says.

 

It wasn't a lie at all. According to his dad, he and Killian have been friends for at least ten years. Killian was also the alpha werewolf in New Orleans and out of respect of letting them into his territory he wanted to meet the alpha.

 

A few seconds no one says anything, the only sounds filling the car are from the people on the sidewalks playing different forms of instruments and the crowds of people walking down the streets.

 

“What's going on?” Megan asks.

 

“It's the summer solstice.” Tyler replies. “It's a big thing in New Orleans.”

 

“Why?” Scotty asks.

 

Tyler’s gazes catches Scotty in the mirror. “Do you believe in the supernatural?”

 

It was only his years of being trained by his grandfather and mother to compartmentalize his emotion that he doesn't show his surprise. “I've seen things, heard things back home.” He says matter-of-factly.

 

Tyler lips twitch up in amusement. “I bet,” he says vaguely as his eyes fall back on the road. “The summer solstice is said to give witches the chance to summon their gods, goddess, or whatever deity they believe to walk on the earth plane for twenty four hours. It has been said New Orleans has an infinite for the supernatural. ”

 

“Do you believe that?” Bobby asks.

 

Tyler shrugs. “I've was born and raised in New Orleans, I've seen and meet people you wouldn't believe.” He says instead of answering the question directly.

 

“So these _witches_ just perform magic out in the open?” Megan says, her voice laced with doubt.

 

“Not all them are witches,” Tyler corrects. “Some of them are just con men, but it's not all about the magic. They have music, art, and free tours to the some of the most renowned houses of the witches in New Orleans history. It's all for fun.”

 

“Hmmm,” Megan hums, her gazes catching her boyfriend’s gaze. “You feel like going on a tour to the voodoo queen home?”

 

Bobby goes to shake his head but when Megan forms her lips in a pout he gives in. “Sure, why not? It could be fun.”

 

Junior, Amber, Lucas, Scotty, and Christina all are mentally freaking out about their friends stumbling onto the supernatural.

**….**

**….**

 

When they finally reach the bar, Tyler has to park behind the bar as Bethany waits at the back door for them. The moment Tyler parks and turns the car off, he and the teens scramble out of the car and into the bar.

 

“They're pulling up right now.” Bethany tells as she leads them to the front of the bar. “Hide here.”

 

All seven teens drop down behind the bar while Tyler and Bethany join Kyle and his some of the employees and guest on the other side of the bar.

 

It's eerily quiet in the bar as everyone listens to the sound of a doors closing followed by bell chiming when the bar door opens.

 

“I'm sixteen, Papa.” Jared’s voice rings out. “The talk about my body changing happen three years ago when-”

 

“-Surprise!” The occupants of the bar suddenly yell.

 

“Jesus fuc...what the…” Jared yelps, his hand over his racing heart. When he finally looks around he sees the bar packed with family friends.

 

He sees a live band on the stage and hanging behind them was a birthday banner that reads: _Happy 16th Jared!!!_

 

As his heartbeat finally returns to normal and he's able to process that he just walked into his own surprise birthday the blonde teen couldn't help but smile.

 

“Happy birthday baby,” Bethany gushes as she pulls Jared into a hug.

 

“Thanks, mom.”

 

“I helped too, you know.” Kyle says, pretending to be offended. “Where's my hug?”

 

Jared laughs before hugging his dad. When he pulls back to look and meets his dad’s eye, Kyle smirks. “I have another surprise for you.”

 

“A car?” Jared responses.

 

“No,” Kyle chuckles. “You'll get that when you get back to California.” His eyes shift from his son to the bar. “Guys, you can come out.”

 

Jared turns around, following his dad’s line of sight just in time to see his seven friends raise up from behind the bar and shout surprise.

 

His eyes go comically wide. “What the-How? You guys are here.” Then it finally dawns on him. “You're in New Orleans!”

 

To everyone surprise Jared bolts across the bar, leaping across the bar counter and slides across the surface, before landing on his feet, effortless.

 

Seven pairs of eyes in surprise at Jared action. But before either one of them could form a question of how he'd did that, the blonde boy pulls them into hugs.

 

On the other side of the bar, Kyle, Tyler, and their dad Mason—handsome, short hair white as snow, blue eyes identical to Jared and Kyle. He was also tall like his sons and grandson. The white button down shirt and black jeans did little to hide his muscular build. For a grandfather he didn't look to be in his late fifties but years younger--share a weary glance with each other.

 

_He's going through the change._

 

Kyle and Tyler nod, hearing their father’s deep baritone voice sound in their heads.

 

**….**

**….**

 

“You guys coming?” Bobby asks as he stands in front of the open door of the Lovec’s bar.

 

It had been a good two hours of catching up with Jared but now the sun was starting to set and Megan was eager to go on the witches tour. Somehow she'd convinced Jared and Christina to tag along with them while Junior and the other three wolves stayed behind.

 

“Yeah, go on.” Junior calls back. “We just saying hi to one of my dad’s friends.”

 

“Okay, see ya.”

 

It isn't until Junior and the other four wolves see Jared, Megan, Bobby, and Christina disappear into the crowd of people do they scan the bar until the find who they are looking for.

 

Junior spots him first.

 

Killian Michaelson. Light tan skin, long, dark hair that stops at his shoulder, good looks, lean, athletic figure, dressed in a white v-neck, blue fitted jeans, and black combat boots, and hazel eyes.

 

And like Junior was staring at the alpha from halfway across the room, Killian was doing the same, his eyes flash gold for a second before going back to normal.

 

_‘Not all alpha have glowing red eyes.’_ His dad’s words echo in his mind.

 

“Found him,” Junior whispers since there are still people still in the bar. Amber, Scotty, and Lucas all follow his line of sight before they see the alpha. “Come on.”

 

The three wolves follow behind Junior across the bar to the alpha werewolf. His eyes might not glow red, but his status and power of alpha hung in the air around him.

 

“Killian Michaelson,” Junior says and when the wolf nods he continues. “I'm Derek-”

 

“Derek Hale’s son Junior.” The alpha cuts him off. “You're a spitting image of him.” His eyes then shift to the other three wolves. “Amber, Scotty, and Lucas, right?” He asked after pointing to them each as he said their names.

 

“Yes,” Amber replies. “Thank you for allowing us to come into your territory for a week.” She whispers.

 

“I promise you, we’ll be on our best behavior.” Scotty promises. They didn't want to start a war and end a friendship between the two alphas.

 

Killian nods. “That's great to hear. I give you free reign in my city on two condition.”

 

“What's that?” Lucas asks, intrigued.

 

“Don't kill or harm a human, and don't attack my pack.”

 

“What if your pack attacks one of us?” Lucas fires back.

 

“They won't.” Killian growls.

 

“Deal,” Junior agrees, sealing the deal with a handshake.

 

“If you need anything don't hesitate to ask while you're here.” The alpha says.

 

“We won't.” Amber says and with that the teenage werewolves make their exit out of the bar and into the crowded streets.

 

The air around them buzzing with real powerful magic, the moment the steps out of the bar.

 

**XXX**

 

Christina has to pee.

 

It had been about ten minutes since she'd left her pack to talk to the alpha of New Orleans, and another fifteen since she left Bobby and Megan touring the _Voodoo Queen Marie Laveau_ mansion—the first two house they went to held no magical imprint, so she was pretty sure Marie Laveau house would be uneventful anyway.

 

As she continues to push through the crowded streets of New Orleans she could sense the magic bubbling in the air. If Megan wanted to see witchcraft this is where she should've been. Like Tyler had stated in the drive here, not all these people were witches or practitioners of magic, some were just good con men.

 

Unfortunately, she couldn't still who was real and who was fake without getting close enough and she was kind of in a hurry to find a restroom. She'd already been to three other business on the street only to see that they were either, full, or out of order.

 

It's only when she enter the sports bar does she find the restroom clear of anyone—totally oblivious to her surrounding and the danger she'd just walked into.

 

After relieving herself, Christina flushes the toilet before exiting the stall, and moves towards the sink to wash her hands.

 

Grabbing a few sheets of the brown paper towers she starts to dry her hand when her phone goes off at the same time some starts banging on the bathroom door.

 

“It's not locked!” She blurts from the other side of the door as she pulls her phone out to see _Kayla_ name flash across her screen. The knocking stops immediately. 

 

Smiling, she answers the phone. “Kayla, How are-” 

 

“-Christina! Where are you?”

 

Her smile instantly turns into a frown at the urgency in the seer’s voice. “Ummm...I'm in the restroom at some sports bar. Why?”

 

“You need to get out of there!” Kayla warns her. “I had a vision of you getting hurt.”

 

The banging starts again, drawing Christina’s attention away from the conversation. “I said it wasn't locked!” She shouts.

 

Suddenly, the bathroom door comes flying off its hinges, directly at Christina. She disappears only to reappear when the door crashes into the wall behind her.

 

Christina whirls around, her eyes narrowed as she catches the person who nearly killed her. Her instincts go haywire when she sees the face of a teenage boy change slightly and the sclera of his eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appearing under his eyes as blood pumps through them, and his canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs.

 

“Vampire,” she muttered, slipping her phone back in her purse even as Kayla’s screams could be heard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 
> 
> Christina in danger.
> 
> Something happens to Megan, Jared, and Bobby on the tour.
> 
> A mysterious shows up.
> 
> And someone sleeps together.


	4. Discovery and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 2 years after Return.
> 
> Everyone knows that Junior and Christina are meant to be, so when Christina boyfriend cheats on her. Will the two best friends finally admit their feelings to each other, or will the supernatural intervene.
> 
> When a dark witch and vampires with a vengeance set the sight on Beacon Hill how will the teens of the pack deal. And what does Junior's friend Jared and his family have to do with this new threat.
> 
> And what are they keeping from Jared? Old Family secrets will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!
> 
> I'm sorry I've been gone so long...that was not my intentions but things happen in my life that I wasn't expecting and it kept me busy. Hopefully you guys are still around and waiting interested in this story.
> 
> I can't believe tomorrow will be the last episode of Teen Wolf ever...I'm going to miss this show so much.

**Chapter 4: Discovery and Death**

 

Megan’s walking behind the tourist group of eight which includes Bobby and Jared, who are currently watching the street preforms. As they're walking down the sidewalk of The French Quarter she can't help but let her eyes drift to the crowded streets of New Orleans.

 

Specifically the people gathered around in circles watching different people who seemed to be performing magic tricks.

 

There was a man with dark red hair standing in the center of circle floating a few inches off the ground. A few feet down in another surrounded circle there was a dark-skin woman with short, curly hair lighting candles with a touch of finger.

 

For a brief moment, Jared’s uncle Tyler’s words worms their way into her mind about some of these people being con artists. But before she can try and guess who the fakes are Tina-the tour guide announced they’ve reached their destination.

 

The second she turns her attention from the street performers and towards the small house across the street Tina’s pointing at the hairs on the back of Megan's neck stand at attention. The excitement and anticipation to visit the house of the Voodoo Queen, Marie Laveau was dwindling fast.

 

As Tina and the group of tourist started to cross the street, Bobby finally glances over his shoulder and sees his girlfriend staring shakily over at the house.

 

He stops and fully turns to the brunette, his brows drawing together in worry. “Megan, are you okay?”

 

Megan shakes her head. “I'm not going in there.” She says, her hand wrapping around the necklace dangling around her neck and Jared comes to stand next to Bobby. “I have a bad feeling.”

 

Bobby and Jared look at each other, brows raising in curiosity more so than in doubt. Over the years of knowing Megan they come to trust her instincts. Usually nine out of the ten times her intuition was spot on.

 

Bobby nods and walks towards Megan. “Well, we won't go in.” He tells her.

 

Megan nods before her eyes travel over to Jared who shrugs. “I'm okay with it. Plus I heard the place was haunted.”

 

“What?!” Bobby rounds on his friend, his eyes wide. “And why am I just hearing about this now.”

 

“I was going to tell you,” Jared says, his lips twitches up in amusement.

 

Megan snorts. “No you weren't.”

 

“No, I wasn't.” Jared huffs out a laugh.

 

This time both Megan and Jared laughs at Bobby who eyes narrows at the taller teen. “Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you have to be an asshole.”

 

That just seems to make Jared laugh harder.

 

“He's joking.” Megan reassures her boyfriend, a smile still plastered on her face. “Let’s get back to the bar.”

 

“Or,” Jared drawls with a shrug. “—I can show you guys one of my favorite places in New Orleans. It's not that far from here.”

 

It only takes the couple a few seconds to agree. After all this was their first time in New Orleans and they wanted to see the city and its culture.

 

“Okay, fine.” Bobby sighs, slipping his hand into Megan’s and intertwining their fingers. “As long as it's not hunted. I'm in.”

 

Jared holds his hands up in mock surrender. “I promise, no ghost.” He assures him before he points at Megan. “If it is she’ll probably sense it.”

 

Jared cuts down one of the alleyways, missing Megan rolls her eyes while Bobby leads her down the alleyway. “I’m not psychic.” She huffs. “Besides mediums are the one who can feel and see ghost.”

 

Peering over his shoulder, Jared raises an eyebrow. “Someone's being doing research.”

 

“Only by accident.” Megan defends. “It happen during that essay Mrs. Walker give us for English last month.”

 

“The essay about influential women in history.” Bobby says once he remember. “You picked Marie Laveau.”

 

“Yeah,” Megan nods and grin. “I also got an A on the essay because I choose someone entirely different for the other students.”

 

Other students choose great females such as, Amelia Earhart, Susan B. Anthony, Rosa Parks, Maya Angelou, etc…Megan had been the only one to choose a unexpected female like Marie Laveau, The Voodoo Queen of New Orleans. Mrs. Walker had been so surprised and impressed with Megan’s essay she'd given her an A.

 

Jared spins around, facing his friends as he keeps walking backwards down the alley. “And you don't find that a little weird.” He questions. “I mean you did an essay on Marie Laveau months ago and now you're here in New Orleans.”

 

“I’m in New Orleans for you.” She reminds him.

 

Jared can't help but smile at that. “I know,” he says, spinning back around. “It's just a crazy coincidence.”

 

“Or she’s psychic.” Bobby jokes, only to have Megan elbow him in the side. “Oomph…hey, it was joke.” He groans as he rubs his side.

 

Jared’s laughing at his two friends when a whispered conversation suddenly reaches his ears and he stops in his tracks.

 

_“You grab her bag and I'll knock her out.” The unfamiliar male voice says._

 

“Jer,” Bobby calls out when he notice his friend suddenly stop and looking around. Moving forward, he places his hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “You okay?”

 

Its Bobby’s hand placed on shoulder that seems to pull him back, his blue eyes darting from side to side before he turns around to face his friends. “Y-you guys heard that, right?”

 

“Heard what?” Megan asks as she moves forward. The only thing she could hear was the crowd of people and music being played throughout the city streets.

 

They watch as Jared tilts his head slightly to the right as if he listening to something. His eyes widen suddenly, “They’re attacking her.” He blurts before he whirls around, facing a four way path. “We have to help her.”

 

Bobby’s brows furrow in confusion as Megan stays silent. “What are you talking about? Whose being attack—hey, wait!” He shouts as Jared takes off down the path to the right.

 

Megan and Bobby glance at one another before they follow shortly behind him. The buildings flying by as they gained more speed to catch up with the blonde. Thank God, for cross-country they were able to keep up with him.

 

It's when they are nearing the last building before reaching another main street, the sound of the crowd and music reaching all three of their ears does Jared stops, his eyes darting to the left. Bobby and Megan reach him a few moments later, their eyes taking in the scene before them.

 

There was an attack like Jared had told them. Two tall, muscular men--one white man with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and dull blue eyes. The other was a black man with black hair, styled in short dreadlocks and his eyes were dark brown. They were trying to rob this older woman. Her bags and purse were already scattered across the pavement. She couldn't be no older than forty with long dark hair, tan skin, and exotic features of a Mexican descendent. Her dark brown eyes held no fear as the two men pulled out weapons.

 

The dread headed man pulls out a pocket knife and charges at the woman. The three teens watch only in stun astonishment as the woman grips the man wrist after he stabbed up towards her head with the knife.

 

The corner of Megan’s lips curve into a smirk when the woman slams her knee up into the guy’s manhood while Bobby and Jared wince at the action.

 

The blade falls to the ground as man yells out in pain and falls to his knees, his hand cupping his manhood.

 

“Gun!” Megan screams out seeing the man with the ponytail pulls out a gun and aim it at the woman.

 

The woman whirls around, both her and the man with the ponytail eyes flickering over to them in surprise.

 

For a few seconds everything seems to stop and they all looked at each other. “He has a gun.” Bobby says once more and that seems to remind them both.

 

The man with the gun attention goes back to the woman who was staring fearless at him as he places the barrel of the gun to her forehead.

 

“No,” Megan breathes out. She was not prepared to see some die.

 

The woman eyes flicker over to the teens, a smirk forming on her face. “Don't worry child, I'm not dying today.”

 

The man with the gun chuckles. “Are you sure about that?”

 

Her eyes dart back to the man, smirk still in place. “Absolutely.”

 

Before the man or the teens could react, the woman screams and shoves the palm of her hands into the man chest. Soundwaves project outwardly from the woman’s hands and slams into the man with enough force it sends him hurling back into the metal dumpster hard enough that it leaves an impression of his body as he falls to the ground. The gun falls out of his hand and across the concrete out of the man's reach.

 

The woman lowers her hands, turning to see the three shell-shocked teens lowering their hands from their ears. “Thanks for the warning.”

 

“Y-you're welcome.” Jared stammers out, his ears still ringing from her scream.

 

Megan points to the unconscious man. “How did you do that?” It was the question on all three of their minds.

 

“Oh, umm.” She licks her lips nervously as she realized her mistake of outing herself. “It's one of my abilities?”

 

“Abilities?” Bobby wonders with a puzzled look. It was clear to him and his friends that the woman wasn't exactly normal. “Who and what are you?”

 

“My name’s Sophie Landry and I'm a ban-”

 

Sophie suddenly screams out in surprise, her feet being kicked out from under her by the dread headed man. She fall on her back and before she can roll over or wail her attacker is on top of her, one of his hands covering her mouth.

 

“You're one of them. One of those freaks my grandfather use to tell me about.” He says as he picks up his knife off the ground.

 

Megan gulps as she and the boys realize what the man plans to do. A wicked smile flashes across his face before he raises the knife in the air. “Goodbye, freak.”

 

“No!” Bobby yells, running at the man and tackles him to the ground. As they roll around on the ground, Megan and Jared move quickly to help Sophie up on her feet.

 

“I'm okay,” Sophie groans. “Just had the wind knocked out of me?”

 

Jared gives her a quick look over before his and the two females’ attention goes to the fight a few feet away. They watch as Bobby rolls backwards onto his feet in front of them while dreadhead hurries to stand on his shaky feet.

 

“You're fast kid, I'll give you that.” Dreadhead was saying as his tossed the blade back and forth in his hands. “But do you think you can beat me.”

 

At the man's words, Bobby lips curled into a smirk. There was no doubt in his mind he could take the stranger and win. He’s been boxing since he was eight—one of the few things him and his dad bonds over—and just six months ago he and Scotty had joined a UFC gym where he was learning mixed martial arts.

 

Dreadhead waited for Bobby response but after a few seconds he realized the light-skinned boy wasn't go to answer him. It annoyed him to the fullest which causes him to attack.

 

He lunged forward, swinging the knife at Bobby’s chest area. Bobby jumps back, keeping himself between his friends and the dark-skinned man. When he swings the knife once more, Bobby grips his wrist and slam his closed fist into the man wrist, causing the knife to fall.

 

The man yelp in pain, stumbling backward away from the teenage. Unfortunately for him Bobby wasn't done as he advanced on him. He delivered three quick punches, two to the face and the last one to the gut. When Dreadhead leans forward, groaning in pain and holding his stomach, Bobby knows he's won. “You should never underestimate your opponent.” Bobby tells him and before dreadhead can react Bobby brings his knee up rather harshly, connecting it with his face.

 

The resounding crack of his nose breaking upon contact has the three individuals cringing from behind Bobby. He’s knocked out before he even hits the ground. Bobby turning around to face his friends and Sophie who's leaning more against Megan since they are closer in height. “Are you okay?”

 

Sophie was touched that these teenagers were concerned about her. “I'm fine,” she reassures him before gesturing to dreadhead. “Nice fighting.”

 

Bobby grins proudly. “Thanks. If he wasn't armed I could've taken him down quicker.”

 

“Is that so?” The gunman’s voice startles them all.

 

Whirling around, the four individuals are met with the barrel of the gun pointed at them. Sophie immediately pulls the three teens behind her, readying herself to scream but is stopped when the gunman realizes what she's about to do and shakes his head at her, and angles the gun slightly to the left--directly at Megan. “Scream and I’ll shoot her.”

 

He doesn't know what she is but he knows if she screams he'll be down and out again. He had heard rumors about ghost, monsters and witches in New Orleans but never believed any of it. Not until right now.

 

Megan gasps, Bobby eyes widen in fear as he mentally sends prayer of protection up above, Sophie’s shoulders slumps in defeat, and Jared actually snarls at the man. The moment the gun was pointed at Megan, he'd felt something deep within him rise to the surface. His skin buzzing and vibrating with rage.

 

Jared’s gaze stays locked on the man. There was no way in hell he was going to let this guy shoot Megan...or anyone. All of a sudden the gunman starts demanding that they all give him their wallets, purses, jewelry, and cell phones.

 

Slowly but surely they all pull out the requested items and places them on the ground. As the ponytail man strolls up towards them, Jared hearing is once again amplified and he can hear several beats like collective marching band beating on drums at different tempos. It takes him a few second to figure out that it's not music from the city, but the sound of four different heart beats from the people around him.

 

Megan’s heartbeat is beating wildly inside her chest as the gun is still pointed at her. Sophie’s heartbeat is just a tad slower than Megan’s heart. The gunman also as an irregular sound to his heartbeat, if it wasn't for him holding them at gunpoint he probably tell him to go get it checked. Then there was Bobby’s heartbeat. It was slow and calm and when Jared glances over at his friend, he can sees the heated glare he's shooting at the gunman and that his hands were curled into fists.

 

He was going to try and fight.

 

“Don't,” Jared whisper just low enough for the gunman not to hear him. When Bobby looks at him with brows pulled together in confusion Jared shakes his head. “Don't do anything to get you or Megan shot.”

 

Bobby opens his mouth to protest but before he can say anything the gunman’s deep voice gains their attention and they see him looking directly at Megan. “When I said I wanted your jewelry. I wanted it all.”

 

It seems while Jared had been talking Bobby out of a possible attack, the gunman had collected their items and shoved it all in Sophie's purse that was slung over his shoulder. Both boys’ eyes fall to the amber necklace encased in a stylized pattern of sterling silver hanging from Megan’s neck.

 

It was a birthday present from her dad. Apparently it was a family heirloom and he'd wanted his daughter to have it. Megan had put on a big front of not wanting anything from him but when she showed up in class wearing the necklace no-one dared to say anything. She's hasn't taking it off since.

 

“Give it to me.” The gunman reaches out his hand waiting for Megan to do as she's told.

 

Megan shakes her head immediately. “No.”

 

Sophie's eyes widen as Bobby and Jared mentally face-palm. “E-excuse me.” The gunman sputters out. “What did you just say to me?”

 

“I. said. No.” Megan says with each word through gritted teeth.

 

If it wasn't for the sound of Megan’s racing heartbeat in his ears Jared would’ve believe the whole fearless persona was real. It was an act. Something Megan was phenomenal at which is how she manage to get just about every lead in their school plays.

 

Surprise flickers in the gunman’s blue eyes before he takes the last few steps towards Megan. “Well, I guess I’ll take it myself.”

 

He’s quick to wrap his free hand around the necklace. He intended to yank the necklace from around neck but the second his palm makes contact with amber stone it starts to glow and burns him bad enough that he yelps in pain. When he pulls his hand back they can all see an impression of the stone burned into his flesh.

 

“W-what the hell was that?” He demands, glaring at a shell-shocked Megan.

 

Megan shakes her head, peering down at the necklace to see the last flicker of glowing light fade away. “I don't know. It's never done that before.”

 

Jared can hear the man's heartbeat starts beating double time. “Y-you're something too, aren't you?” He ask, his eyes wide. Jared can not only see the fear in the man's face but he can practically smell it rolling off of him as he raises the gun once more prepared to kill them all.

 

As he points the gun at Sophie and prepares to shoot, Jared quickly pulls the older woman behind him. “You don't have to do this.” He tries to reason with the gunman.

 

For a moment the man looks like he considering Jared’s words. “You're right,” he says before his eyes narrow at the blonde teen and says, “but I want too.”

 

The moment he fires the gun it's as if time has slowed down around Jared and the only sound he can hear is the sound of his own pounding heartbeat. He holds his hands up instinctively to protect himself when something unexpectedly happens.

 

A visible pulse wave emanates from his palms, deflecting the bullet away. The ground trembles with the force of the wave as it continues towards the gunman. The second the waves makes contact with the gun in the older man’s hand it shatters in pieces before the wave hits him and sends him flying back into the brick building behind him with enough force that he leaves behind another impression before he falls to ground unconscious.

 

Jared arms fall to his side the moment the man is down and the wave disappears. Turning around, his gaze immediately scans the three people’s reactions.

 

Megan and Bobby's face is a look of pure shock, their eyes darting back and forth between Jared’s hands, the man, and back to Jared’s face. Sophie looks more interested then freaked out like his friends. “What are you?”

 

“I-I'm human.” Jared tells her. “Or at least I thought I was.”

 

“Dude, how did you do that?!” Bobby exclaims as he finally snaps out of his frozen state and smiles widely at the blonde teen. “It was fucking awesome.”

 

“I don't know. Y-you're not afraid?” He asks in surprise. He wouldn't blame them if they were he was afraid of what he'd just done.

 

“What? No.” Megan’s brows furrow in confusion as she steps forward until she's standing in front of the taller teen. “Sure, were a little freaked out but we know you Jer. You're a good person.”

 

“She's right.” Bobby assures him as he comes forward and wraps one of his arms around Megan's waist. “You were willing to take a bullet for a complete stranger. It was that bravery that may have triggered your power and saved us all.”

 

At his friends reassuring words Jared relax and turns to face Sophie. “Do you have any idea what I am?”

 

“I have no idea.” She frowns. “But my friend Bella might know. She's a witch.”

 

“And what are you?” Bobby asks.

 

“A banshee.” She tells them as she collects her bags from off the ground. “I can predict death.”

 

The teens let the information sink into their minds as they take their belongings from Sophie’s purse. The supernatural was real and Jared seemed to be a part of it.

 

“What about Megan? I mean her necklace was glowing.” Jared reminds them.

 

“Hmm.” Sophie hums as she walks over to Megan and glances at the necklace. After a few moments of silence the banshee says, “I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think this might be a protective amulet.” She peers up at Megan. “Where did you get it?”

 

“My father sent it to me as a birthday present.” Megan tells her. “It's a family heirloom.”

 

“Hmm.” Sophie hums again but remains quiet. It was clear to the banshee that these kids knew nothing of the supernatural before today. She just hoped now that they know they'll be more careful.

 

“So, umm,” Jared gestures to the two unconscious men. “What are we going to do with them?”

 

“Don't worry about it.” Sophie waved her hand as she pulls out her cell phone. “I'll call my husband. He's a police officer.”

 

“Is he-”

 

“No,” Sophie shakes her head, cutting off Bobby question. “He's human but he knows about the supernatural.”

 

After pulling up her husband’s number and calls. Before they can asks more questions Sophie’s husband _Darrell_ answers his phone. They listen as Sophie retells the story of her being attacked and how they had come to her rescue. Megan and Jared shares a relieved look when she purposefully leaves out their supernatural involvement in the fight. _“Okay, I'll be here.”_ Sophie tells her husband before she hangs up her phone and slipping it back into her purse.

 

“What did he say?” Bobby asks. “What does he want us to do?”

 

“We do nothing.” Sophie answers immediately. “He's bringing his partner,” Megan and Jared’s eyes widen while Bobby bites his bottom lip nervously. “Don't worry he's a vampire,” she gestures to the two attackers. “He'll make them forget about me and the three of you.”

 

Banshees, Witches, whatever Jared was, Protection Amulets, and now vampires. The teens’ heads were spinning as the minds try to accept that the world they once knew was entirely different and so much more.

 

Megan’s brows pull together in confusion. “So you want us to go?”

 

“I just figured you two,” Sophie gestures between Megan and Jared. “Would want to talk to your parents. See if they can explain to you what’s really happen here today.”

 

“You're right.” Jared sighs. “Maybe this is what my grandpa meant about _change_ on our fishing trip this morning.”

 

At the time he'd thought his grandfather was talking a him going through puberty--which he'd found weird being that he was now sixteen and he had started puberty years ago-but now he realizes his grandpa was probably talking about this him possibly becoming a supernatural being. It makes him wonder did his parents and uncle know...or did they have special powers too.

 

“You sure you don't want us to stay and wait with you?” Bobby asks.

 

“I'm sure. Go. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

 

The three teens say their goodbye and start to leave when Sophie stops them and pulls out a small business card from her purse, and hands it to Megan.

 

“S & B Psychic reading and predictions.” Megan reads the card out loud.

 

“It's just in case you guys don't tell your parents what happen today and you want to get answers.” Sophie starts. “My best friend Bella can help you.”

 

“Umm, Thanks.” Megan slips the card into the pocket of her denim shorts. “We’ll keep that in mind. Nice meeting you Sophie.”

 

“You too.” Sophie smiles. “And thanks for coming to my rescue.”

 

With one more glance at the two unconscious men the teens take their leave with Jared leading the way back to his family’s bar.

 

Bobby’s mind is still reeling from everything that just happen and he can tell by the silence from both his girlfriend and best friend so are they. It wasn't every day you find out not only does the supernatural exist but you might be a part of it.

 

When he'd made the comment earlier about Megan being psychic he was joking but seeing the necklace glowing and burn the man’s hand he wasn't so sure it was a joke anymore. Whoever her dad was he definitely had tied into the supernatural world.

 

So what did that mean for Megan? Was she just simply intuitive or something else?

 

Then there was Jared. He definitely was supernatural. Somehow he was able to hear Sophie being robbed from blocks away. Then there was the whole pulse wave that shot from his hands. It was freaking amazing but it was a totally shock to all of them.

 

Strangely enough, Bobby came to the conclusion he wasn't as freaked out as he should be. Maybe it had something to do with his belief that there is a God--a spiritual being with supernatural abilities to shape and alter the world in his image--something that was instilled in him when he was young.

 

Now one of his best friend and possibly girlfriend had supernatural abilities.

 

“What just happen?” Megan breathes out after a long silence.

 

“I don’t know,” Jared shakes his head. “I guess we were just lucky.”

 

The word _Miracle_ suddenly pops into Bobby’s head.

 

His mom liked to call him her miracle baby because when he was born he was stillborn. According to his mom he was like that for a whole minute and after pleading with the nurses for her to hold him in her arms for the first and what she thought was going to be her last time, he was given to her. Cradling him in her arms, she cried as she brushed her finger around his face and prayed. It was when one of the nurses came to take him away and both his parents placed a kiss on his forehead did something miraculous happened--he started breathing and moving.

 

Today his miracle was Megan and Jared. Their gifts had saved them all. He really hopes that the vampire Sophie had mention could truly erase the two men memories of what really happened today.  Or his friend and girlfriend could be in danger.

 

“We can't tell anybody.” Jared suddenly blurts. “Not my parents, uncle, or our friends.”

 

“What? Why not?” Megan wonders. “I thought you were going to talk to your grandpa at least.”

 

“I am,” Jared sighs. “J-just not right now. Not today.” He didn't know where to start or how to bring up the subject. He just needs a few days to get his thoughts together.

 

“Fine.” Megan says quietly. _‘At least you have someone to talk about what just happened.’_ She thinks. Her father knew where she was but she had no clue as to where he lived or looked like. “I won't say anything.”

 

“Me either.” Bobby promise. He loved them—something he hadn't confessed to Megan yet—and he would keep their secret. “And it's not like our friends would believe us if we told them what happened.”

 

At the mention of their friends, Jared curses before he pulls out his phone. “We need to text Christina and the others to let them know we're headed back to the bar.”

 

“And to be careful.” Bobby adds as he pulls out his phone and begins to text Scotty.

 

He just hoped the other had better luck than they had walking around the city and hasn't run into any type of trouble.

 

**XXX**

 

Luck was not on Christina’s side.

 

First with the whole cheating boyfriend scandal to everyone thinking she was the one whole cheated, and now here standing face to face with a vampire.

 

“Well aren't you a pretty little thing?” The vampire says in a deep southern accent as his eyes slowly travel over Christina’s body.

 

“Seriously,” she huffs with a roll of her eyes. “I don't have time for this vampire.”

 

“You're a feisty one.” The vampire grins. “I like when my food source plays hard to get.”

 

Christina shoots the vampire her best bitch face. “I'm not playing.” She states matter-of- factly. “And I'm no-ones food source.” She scoffs. “Especially some blood sucking leech like you.”

 

“Careful, sweetheart.” He scowls. “You walked into a vampire. I’ll watch that mouth of yours.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

With years of training Christina’s able to keep her expression blank and her heart beat steady at the reveal of walking a bar of vampires, but mentally she's having flashbacks from a few months prior to this when a small nest of vampire strolled into Beacon Hills.

 

It had taken the pack two days to find them but the damage had already been done. Four teenagers had been killed— three boys and one girl—and Christina and their friends had known them from school.

 

This was also the first time the pack had come face to face with vampires. So it was a total surprise to find out vampires can sniff out fairies and is addicted to fairy blood. She'd found that out when she was fighting against one of the vampires and he nicked her with his claws across her arm. The moment blood started to drip down her arm, he and the rest of his nest who was fighting other members of the pack froze in their fight, gazes falling to her bleeding arm before they all came at her in full vampire speed. The blood pulsing under the eyes seem to increase as they muttered something about _Fae blood._ If it wasn't for her teleporting power and a combination of Stiles magic creating a barrier to trap them from getting any closer, and her mom's banshee scream to shatter the skulls she doesn't think they would have stopped.

 

It was the sound of the vampire’s laughter that snaps her out of the memory. “Fuck me. Fuck you, blondie. I mean,” he flails his arms up. “—how dumb do you have to be to walk into a vampire bar as a fairy and not expect us not to drink from you. I’ve heard of dumb blonde but-”

 

“—I'm far from dumb, asshole!” She grits out. In fact she was concocting a plan as she stared daggers at the vampire. She could just teleport out of here to somewhere safe but she has to deal with the threat in front of her.

 

“I'm sure you are.” He huffs out. “Just give me a taste of your blood and I'll let you go.”

 

Christina scoffs not believing a word he was saying and takes a few steps back. “You’ll have to kill me first.”

 

As she'd hoped the vampire advances and steps into the restroom, the blood pulsating under his eyes increasing the angrier he gets. “If that's the way you want to play it,” he grins just enough Christina can see his fangs. “I'll play.”

 

The moment the vampire blurs up in Christina personal space he takes a swing at her only to have Christina teleport out of the way and reappear a second later against the restroom wall.

 

“Is that the best you got?” Christina laughs, taunting the vampire. “My godmother faster than you and she's human.”

 

He hisses before lunging forward at Christina who's more than halfway across restroom with a smirk plastered on her face.

 

Originally Christina’s plan was to either blast him with her light or set him on fire but the vampire was vaguely reminding her of her newly ex-boyfriend with his brown hair, brown eyes, and an air confidence that he was the best. She regrets she didn't get to punch or kick Robert in the face like she did Rachel last night.

 

Unfortunately for the vampire he was going to be on the receiving end of her anger. So when he gets close enough, Christina readies herself and leaps into the air. Kicking out with her right foot, she connects with his jaw. The force of the kick sends him spiraling backwards and landing hard on the floor.

 

Christina drops down gracefully on her feet.

 

Soon after discovering her powers two years ago and helping to defeat Nicholas Raider, she started to train how to use her powers to make her hand to hand combat skills stronger.

 

An idea given to her by Scotty after seeing Lydia training with Erica. She used her scream to throw the she-wolf a great distance across the yard with a punch. It took her a few days to combine her telekinesis and combat skill but once she did Christina’s powers and skills were enhanced allowing her to defy gravity for a few seconds when she leaps into the air, or running up walls.

 

“Well,” the vampire grunts as he wipes the blood from corner of his mouth. “-aren't you full of surprises.”

 

“You have no idea.” She tells him, a smirk still plastered on her face.

 

In the blink of an eye, the vampire hisses from his spot on the floor and is up on his feet, running at Christina in a blur.

 

Christina’s smirks widening into a full blown smile before her hands shoot out lightning fast in his direction and with a sweeping arm motion she sends him crashing into the bathroom tile wall hard enough that it leaves an impression behind. With a simple flick of her wrist the vampire’s neck snaps with a sickening crunch before his body going limp on the floor.

 

“Thank you, Aunt Allison.” She says to herself.

 

She knows if it wasn't for her training with the pack, and the spell she might've been an easy target for the vampire even with her abilities.

 

Of course the wolves in her pack were twice as strong and faster than any other wolf pack they've come across, and getting stronger the more pack grows.

 

Derek and the twins’ strength and speed tripled with Derek being the alpha and the twins had born under a rare blue moon that gifted them with strength and speed of an alpha from birth.  It was all do to a spell Monica, Lindsay, and Malcolm, the witches of their pack performed two years ago that not only strengthen the wolves supernatural abilities and granted them the power fully shift into wolves but it amplified her and the other supernatural powers, and reflexes too. The spell also gifted the humans in the pack with abilities similar to the wolves. They were stronger, slightly faster, aged slowly, and could heal.

 

So the vampire's attempt to fight her was like another training session with Amber but on a beginner’s level.

 

Now with the vampire down and out she could now focus on getting out of here and somewhere safe. _Lovec’s bar._ Closing her eyes, and clearing her mind, Christina imagines the restroom in Jared’s family bar she'd visited earlier at the party.

 

The image came to her clear as day and just like she remembered it. She just hopes when she appears in there no one in the restroom. If there was she'll just have to use the memory wiping spell, Lindsay had taught her.

 

But just as she's about to flash out of the restroom the sound of two faint whooshes are heard followed by a light  southern feminine voice.

 

“Awe, leaving so soon.”

 

Even with her back turned away from them and eyes still closed, Christina can sense that both are vampire, but one is different than the other. “Apparently not soon enough.” Christina mumbles as she opens her eyes and turn to face the two new vampires.

 

Their standing outside of the restroom which seemed weird to Christina seeing how the door was behind her on the floor in pieces. One female--she had dark blonde short shoulder length, pale complexion, cold dark brown eyes with a slim figure.She could easily pass for a young twenty year . She dressed in black from head to toe. A black cropped top shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of mid-thigh black boots. There was also the two silver daggers-- one of each she had strapped on her leg.

 

She was the normal vampire Christina sensed.

 

Eyes flickering over to the female vampire companion, Christina feels a shiver run down her spine the moment her eyes locked onto the male vampire. He was different and by the way his dark colored eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he sized her up she guessed he figure she was a different type of fairy too.

 

Even though he was there to try to kill her Christina had to admit he was attractive with his brown shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, chiseled facial features, and muscular build and tall frame. Like his female friend, he was also dressed in all black. A black tank top that allowed her to stare at his tone arms that were covered with tattoos. He’s wearing a pair of black fitted jeans, and black combat boots. He carried no weapons and that made Christina even more nervous.

 

“I told Frank to let me have a go at her first.” The blonde vampire says gaining both Christina and the other vampire’s attention. “Now look at him,” she frowns. “He's unconscious.”

 

“Friend of yours, I'm guessing.” Christina hooks her thumb over her as she gestured to the vampire she'd taken down only seconds ago.

 

“He's her fiancé, Susie.” A deep country accented voice flows out of the male vampire mouth for the first time since Christina laid eyes on him.

 

“Congratulations,” Christina deadpans. “I'll just be on my way.”

 

But before she can flash away Susie makes her move. Vamping out completely, the female vampire moves in a blur as she grabs one of her daggers and hurls it at the blonde teenager.

 

Christina catches the dagger mid-air before tossing it to the ground. Smirking she shakes her head. “You're going to have to do better than that.”

 

Eyes narrowing at the blonde teenager, Susie lets her human visage fade away, revealing her vampire face before she blurs across the threshold and swinging her fist out at Christina.

 

Reacting fast, Christina leans to the side, dodging the punch with a smug grin. She throws her own telekinetic-punch sending the vampire spiraling backward on the floor.

 

Susie looks over her shoulder, up towards the door where the other vampire remains. “Are you going to help me, Joey or just watch?” She sneers at him.

 

Joey glares at her but steps into restroom before reaches out his hand for her. “I'll help,” he tells her before his gaze travels over to Christina and grins. “I wanna see what she can really do? She's not like the other fairies around her.”

 

As Christina watches Joey help Susie on her feet she mutters a reverse location spell to the pack. The spell would reveal were she was and the path she had taken in mentally images into Lucas, the twins, and Scotty’s minds. Knowing her brother so well, she figures he'll track her phone too.

 

“This time I'm going to kill you.” Susie sneers at her.

 

Shoulder straighten, Christina takes up her fighting stance. She doesn't have to wait long before both vampire rushes towards her, but unlike last time they are running at normal speed--a speed the blonde Fae can easily match.

 

Breaking off into a run, Christina conjures a small ball of light and hurls it at Susie who's a few steps in front of Joey. The ball isn't strong enough to kill her, but stun her, which is exactly what Christina was going for. She lunges forward, her arms curling around the blonde vampire shoulders, and her legs shooting straight, her heels striking Joey in the chest, and sending him crashing into the wall.

 

As Christina’s feet start to falls back to the ground she uprights herself and slams Susie to the ground, knocking the breath out of her.

 

Susie’s brows furrow together in pain as she looks up at Christina. “Please, don't kill me,” she pleads with tears in her eyes.

 

Christina lips twitch up in amusement. “Are you serious?” She scoffs. “You didn't give me the same option,” she reminds her while placing a palm over her chest, keeping her there easily with her telekinesis. “So I won't give you one. “Ashes to ashes,” Christina says, her light emanating from her palm and just as she's about to kill the vampire Joey and Frank yell out a panicked, “Noo!”

 

Still on the ground, Christina’s head whips around towards the first vampire she had fought just in time to see him lunge towards her. On instinct she throws her hands up and the power that was meant for Susie was now his. The moment the beam of light made contact with him, he disperse in ash, his final scream lingering behind for a second.

 

Before Christina can lower her hand two arms wrap around her and she feels a coldness seep through her entire body like some just dumped an entire bucket of ice water on her. The will to fight and rage was gone. Not sensing her powers working she peers over her shoulder to see Joey peering down at her with glowing vivid blue eyes.

 

Movement out the corner her eyes has her looking away from the strange vampire only to come face to face with a vamped out Susie. “Y-you killed him.” She says shakily as tears stream down her face.

 

“Do you want the first bite?” Joey asks his distraught friend while he pulls back a few strands of Christina so he can see her pulse in her neck.

 

Susie wipes away her tears, her features hardened at the offer. “I would love that.” She says matter-of-factly and struts towards the blonde.

 

_‘Come on, guys, where you are.’_ Christina thinks as she feels Susie finger brush against her skin.

 

**…..**

Staring down at the empty alley, Junior, Amber, Lucas, and Scotty drops from the roof into a crouch with a soft _thud._

 

Standing up, the group of werewolves marches out of the alley onto a Main Street--their gazes searching for the building they had seen less than two minutes ago.

 

“There,” Amber squeaks as she points across the street. “ _Dusk Till Dawn Bar.”_

 

The three teenage boys follows her direction and sure enough, across the street three buildings down was the bar they had seen Christina walk into.

 

“Well, let's go!” Lucas rushes out as he and the twins begin to walk across the street, but Scotty stays back.

 

Noticing her boyfriend absent, Amber looks over her shoulder to see him staring up at the bar in curiosity. “Scotty,” she calls out. “You coming?”

 

“Yeah, but shouldn't we make a plan?”

 

“A plan?” Lucas scoffs. “I say we walk in there and get _my sister_.”

 

“I like that plan,” Junior speaks for the first time since after the phone call Lucas revived from Lydia, and both he and Amber both revived a text message from Kayla of _Christina impending doom._ “It's Christina, Scotty we need to go get here.”

 

“I know that.” Scotty replied calmly. “But if we rush in there there's no telling how many vampires are in there. We could easily get Christina killed.”

 

In a blink of an eye, Junior has Scotty pinned up against a brick wall. “Don't say that!” He snarls, his eyes flickering between green and blue.

 

Amber and Lucas gape at the surprise attack. They make a move to rush to Scotty’s aid when he catches sight of them and shakes his head before his eyes dart back to Junior.

 

“You need to calm down, Junior.” Scotty says calmly. “I know you're scared—we all are, but wolfing out on me isn't going to help Christina. She _needs you_.” Junior eyes shut and his brows furrow together in concentration.

 

_‘He's right, Junior.’_ Amber voice psychically sound in his head. _‘You need to pull the wolf back and let Scotty go.’_

 

After a couple deep breaths Junior opens his eyes and they're green again. “S-Scotty, I'm sorry,” he apologizes as he loosening his grip on Scotty’s shirt and backs away.

 

“It's okay.” Scotty reassures him. “I get it.” And he really did. Junior was in love with Christina. Of course, whenever Lucas, Amber, or he would make some type of joke about it, Junior would immediately deny his feelings. “I don't want them to kill Christina. She's one of my best friend.” Scotty confirms. They had been born only a few weeks apart, Christina being the youngest out of the two. “I'm just suggesting we don't just storm in there like we own the place.” His eyes dart around their surroundings. “This is their city, we don't need to start a war when we're only here for a week.”

 

“Think with our heads and not our hearts.” Lucas mumbles. It was a saying he'd heard Scotty recite over and over before. And right now him and Junior—more so were thinking with their hearts and letting their emotions take over.

 

Scotty smiles and nod. “Exactly, Lucas we can't let our emotions get her killed. We have to go in there with a level head—”

 

“—See what and how many vamps we’re dealing with.” Lucas cuts him off, finishing his thought.

 

Scotty nods. “And what if they don't want to answer our questions?” Amber asks, rubbing soothing circles into her brother back.

 

“Well, then,” Scotty meets Junior’s gaze and smirks. “ _We kill them_.”

 

Without another word, the group of teens start making their way across the street and into the bar. The bell above the door jingles when they enter into the bar.

 

Lucas enters the bar first, Amber and Junior following behind him, and Scotty brings up the rear, his eyes doing a quick sweep of the bar.

 

“Your kind isn't welcome here!” The dark haired man behind the bar hisses while several of the other vampires turn to look at them.

 

“Yeah, well, I'm looking for my sister.” Lucas glares at the bartender. “She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, 5’8.”

 

“Why would you think she's in here?” Another vampire asks. He sitting at one of the tables on their left, his face twisted up in disgust. “Can't you dogs just sniff her out?”

 

Several of the vampires start to laugh at the lame dog joke, causing the pack to get irritated.

 

“We don't think she's in here.” Amber snarls at the vampire. “We _know_ she's here you blood sucking leech.”

 

The vampire who had made the joke stands up from his seat and blurs towards Amber. But before he can reach her or Amber as the chance to defend herself, Scotty’s in front of her, halting the vampire’s advance when he catches him by the throat.

 

Growling, Scotty slams the vampire on the wooden floor with enough force that the floor crumbles under him and pieces of splinters wood flies into the air before landing back on the floor. “You shouldn't have done that,” Scotty snarls down at the vampire with glowing amber eyes.

 

Scotty’s claws extend, piercing the vampires tan skin, blood soaking his hand. The moment the scent of blood filled the air every vampire in the bar gets to their feet, yelling in outrage and letting their vampire visage bleed through.

 

Lucas and the twins snarls and snaps their fangs in all directions. “Tell us, where our friend is!” Amber demands as her own eyes start to glow an electric blue.

 

When no one answers her she peers down and catches Scotty’s gaze. “Rip his throat out,” ‘she demanded coldly.

 

Scotty doesn't have to be told twice so with one more glance at the now terrified looking vampire he rips out his throat with his embedded clawed hand. Blood sprays across Scotty’s face, shirt, and the bar’s floor. It's only when the vampire stops choking on his blood and disintegrate in pile of ash does the curly haired werewolf gets to his feet. “One down, twenty-four left to go.”

 

“Now,” Lucas coos as he looks around at the shell-shocked vampires. “Who wants to tell me where my sister is?”

 

Several vampires lunge in response at the exact same moment a scream sounds from the back of the bar. A scream all the wolves recognize as Christina’s scream.

 

Then all hell breaks loose.

 

Lucas’s eyes burn with amber fury as he catches one of the lunging vampires by the throat in mid-air. He growls threateningly before body slamming vampire into the nearest table. The table crumbles under the force and both supernaturals end up falling to the ground with the vampire losing his breath quickly followed by his heart as Lucas rips it out from his chest.

 

The twins are back to back, Junior backhanding one of the incoming vampires back across the bar into a wall of vampires who all fall to the ground like bowling pins at a bowling alley. Amber grips her vampiric foe’s shoulder before slamming her head into the vampire’s head and when the female vamp stumbles back a few steps, Amber sends her flying crashing into another table with a jumping kick to the stomach.

 

As she starts advancing on the vampire, she looks over her shoulder. “Junior, you go get Christina. We got this.”

 

“She's right,” Scotty agrees. He was currently holding a vampire under his arm in a headlock. “Go save her,” he tells his friend before snapping the vampire’s neck and letting its lifeless body fall to the ground.

 

Junior doesn't need to be told twice. He kneels down as fast as he can to pick up a piece of wood that could work as a stake and sticks it into the back of his jeans for a backup plan.

 

As he starts to make his way towards the back where the heard the scream he takes down two more vampires that was in his way by snapping their necks.

 

_“He's going for the girl.”_ Out the corner of his eyes, Junior sees three vampires behind the bar--the bartender, a woman with red hair, and muscular bald man. It was the woman who'd spoken and was currently glaring at him.

 

Junior shoots her his own glare until he reaches the hallway and can't see her anymore.

 

The scent of blood--Christina’s blood reaches his senses halfway down the narrow hallway. The wolf within him pleading and clawing to be set free and kill the creatures that dare hurt his pack mate. Junior has second thoughts of letting that happen, but the second he gets to the restroom and see two vampires drinking from Christina—Christina who skin is grey—all his control vanish and he lets the wolf free to kill them both.

 

His vision is clouded in a red haze and when the roar tears from his throat it startles the two vampires from feeding on Christina.

 

In a blink of an eye, Junior’s standing in Joey’s personal space. He swipes at the vampire’s abdomen with his claws. Joey winces in pain and stumbles back two step, before Junior grips him by the shoulder and tosses him into the bathroom stall.

 

With one of his enemies down for a little while, Junior turns his growing eyes on the female vampire who's currently using Christina as a shield and as a dagger against her throat.

 

“Take one more step and I'll kill her.” Susie tells him shakily. She'd never seen a wolf move as fast as he did in all her two hundred and twenty-two years.

 

Junior scowls at the vampire bitch. “If she dies...you die.”

 

For a few moments the wolf and vampire have a heated stare off that is until a low groan from Joey makes Susie’s eyes drift over to her friend. That was all Junior needed.

 

In two quick steps he has Susie’s wrist in one hand and pulling an unresponsive Christina towards him with the other. With a quick twist and a snap of the vampire’s wrist, Junior kicks her into the tile wall.

 

Junior speeds over to the corner of the restroom and places Christina up against the wall, before he speeds back over to Susie and grips her back the throat. “What did you do to her?!” He snarls, lifting the blonde vampire slowly off the ground.

 

“N-nothing,” she retorts weakly. “It was Joey,” she motions to the male vampire he had taken out first. “He's a psychic vampire. He leeched her energy.”

 

Junior releases her without a word, Susie barely keeps her balance. When she peers up at the younger but taller supernatural she visibly relaxes at the calming look in his now green eyes. “You're letting me go?!”’She asks dumbfounded.

 

Junior shoots her a wolfish grin, his eyes glowing blue once more and shakes his head. “No,” he tells her. “I'm going to kill you like you tried to kill _my pack mate.”_

 

Before Susie could defend herself or blur away Junior’s claws are embedded in her stomach followed his fangs in her neck. Her startled scream is what finally stirs Joey awake just in time see Junior rip her throat out with his teeth while at the same time he pulls out his bloody claws from her stomach.

 

There was blood everywhere covering the floor, wall, and the werewolf’s clothes. When Junior turns around and his gaze settles on Joey he wipes away the blood that's smeared around his mouth with the back of his arm, “You're next.”

 

Getting to his feet, Joey steps over the broken pieces of the many stool doors he'd broken when he'd crashed into them. “You're more beast than man, right now,” he says, seeing the wild looking in the werewolf’s glowing eyes. “I can help with your lack of control.”

 

“I have plenty control,” Junior snarls at the vampire, both the teen and wolf wanting to end his immortal life.

 

The two supernaturals rush at each other, their bodies becoming two blurred motions around the restroom, trading punches and kicks at supernatural speed. This went on for at least a minute and a half until Joey was able to grab a hold of Junior, slamming his head against the bathroom mirror.

 

“You care for her deeply,” Joey asks, adding even more pressure on Junior’s head that the mirror starts to crack. “I can sense it.”

 

Even with shards of glass cutting into his face, Junior manages to glare at Joey. “What did you do to here?”

 

“The same thing I'm going to do to you, “Joey retorts as he places his other hand on Junior’s back.

 

Junior eyes widen, a sharp intake of breath escaping from his lungs as a sudden chill ran through his entire body. The raging fire he'd had just moments ago was no gone leaving behind icy sensation coursing through his veins. His strength and energy was dwindling fast and when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror he sees his usually pale ivory complexion turning a grey ashy color like he'd seen on Christina moments ago.

 

‘This must be leeching?’ Junior thought as he remember the blonde vampire confession this was what he had done to Christina.

 

He wasn't a banshee, so he was foreign to the feeling of what death felt like, but he's sure it would feel like this. It was a sort of peace beckoning him to give in and let go. Let go of all the things he'd kept buried deep inside--the emotional obstacles such as; the hurt and anger from his childhood growing up without his father and being teased by other kids. The pain and guilt from his breakup with Ciara. There was the guilt of not being able to protect Christina from these vampires sooner and she's hurt because he wasn't there.

 

It was all too much.

 

He eyes close and he almost gives in.

 

“Junior?”

 

Junior’s eyes snap open at the sound Christina’s voice, the werewolf gaze turns towards the blonde. A sense of relief and happiness washes over him when he sees the rosy complexion returned back his pack member. She still looks weak—drained but at least she was alive.

 

“Ah, welcome back,” Joey grins down at Christina, his hand still placed on Junior’s back. “Little me finish of your friend here first, then I'll kill you, and the rest of your friends that came to rescue you.”

 

“Fuck you!” Christina sneers, squinting her eyes at the vampire and watches as he goes flying into the wall.

 

The second the vampire’s touch was gone, Junior’s legs became shaky and it was only to his reflexes that he managed to grab ahold of the bathroom sink. After taking several deep breathes and his own natural complexion returns, Junior stumbles over to Christina and sinking to his knees in front of her.

 

“Don't move, you're hurt.” Junior tells her before places his hands gently over the two bite marks.

 

“Junior, no, I can heal my—” Christina trails off as black veins appear on his own wrist and moves up his arm. She watches quietly as Junior grimace in pain and the lights above them starts to flicker at the same time the veins change from black to purple.

 

The two separate bite marks that were on her neck are mirrored onto Junior’s neck in the same exact spot as her was. The purple veins disappear and the bite marks are quick to heal before Junior pulls his hands back and gives her a weak smile.

 

Christina wants to be mad at him but she can't. She can never stay mad at him for long, not like when they first met and she wanted to kill him. “You didn't need to do that. I could've healed myself.”

 

“I know.” Junior tells her as he brushes a few strains of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

 

Her breath hitches as Junior’s fingers graze over her chin and her gaze snaps up towards Junior to see him staring back at her with a look that has her stomach fluttering.

 

Junior licks his lips before clearing his throat and mind of the current thoughts of the blonde before his eyes. “Can you stand?” He asks in a deep voice.

 

“Y-yeah,” she says breathless. “I think so.”

 

Junior’s quick to stand up and reaching out his hand to Christina. She takes his hand allowing him to help her up on her feet. “I would hug you but I'm covered in blood.”

 

And for the first time since regaining consciousness she lets her eyes roam over the werewolf’s body. “What happen?”

 

Junior motions with his head towards Susie's dead body. “I ripped her throat out with my teeth.”

 

Christina chuckles and opens her mouth to tell him how much he sounds like his dad, but before she can her flash purple and she's no longer looking at Junior’s face but his back. She feels anger course through her as if it was her own but she knows it's not--its Joey’s emotions and his prospective she's seeing through.

 

She pulls back her power just in time to see Joey blur towards them. Thinking fast, Christina uses her telekinesis to move Junior out the way. She raises hand and burns the vampire alive with a stream of fire.

 

Junior looks over at Christina. “Thanks.”

 

“Your welcome,” she smiles softy. “Now can we get out of here?”

 

The sound of something glass breaking sounds from the front of the bar, followed by a growl. “Yeah,” Junior agrees. “We need to get the pack first.”

 

Christina nods in agreement, her eyes scanning the destroyed restroom until her eyes land on the item she was looking for. With a flick of her finger her purse comes flying in her hand before she slips it back on her shoulder. “Ready.” She says before the two teens start to exit the restroom.

 

As they are exiting the restroom Junior notice the bald, muscular vampire that was behind the bar walking towards them. He fights the urge to pull Christina behind him, knowing the blonde would want to help fight if needed.

 

“Give me the girl,” the vampire demands.

 

Christina scoffs. “I'm not a piece of property. I have a name.”

 

He ignores her like she hadn't spoken, his gaze on the young wolf. “Give her to me and I'll spare your life.”

 

Junior growls lowly, his eyes glowing once more. “Only way you're getting her is if you kill me.”

 

The vampire reveals his true face and flashes his fangs at them. “So be it,” he says before lunging towards them.

 

On instinct, Junior pulls Christina behind him and steps back just as the vampire feet hit the ground and swings at him. Junior ducks, swiping his claws across the flesh of vampire’s stomach.

 

The vampire stumbles back two or three steps but Junior doesn't stop. He speeds towards the vampire and grabs his head before he repeatedly slams it’s into the wall.

 

Christina watches as the plaster from the wall crumbles to the floor. Five times Junior slams the vampire’s head into the wall before he tosses him to the ground. As he walks towards the vampire and leans down to pick him up the vampire kicks out with enough vampiric strength that Junior goes crashing into the wall.

 

In a blur of movements the vampire is on his feet and gripping a slightly dazed Junior by the shirt and slams him into the wall. “Hope you enjoyed your short life.” He says coldly.

 

She sees the vampire rest his hand on Junior’s chest right over his heart before he pulls his arm back. He turns his head to look at her, his lips forming a sinister smile. “Say goodbye to your--ahh!”

 

Christina’s eyes widen in surprise as she watches the vampire releases Junior and stumbles back a few steps, his hand gripping the wooden stake he'd just been stab with and pulls it out

 

“Christina! Blast him!” Junior yells, from his spot on the floor.

 

Christina nods her head before flings her arm out towards the vampire. A beam of pure white light shoots her from the palm of hand and hits the vampire with enough force he goes flying into the front of the bar, and dispersing in ashes.

 

She's at Junior side in seconds making sure he's okay. He reassure her he is before getting to his feet before they continue their way to the front of the bar.

 

It's totally destroyed.

 

Eyes scanning the bar, they see Amber roundhouse kick one vampire and backflips high in the air as another tried to sneak up behind her. With quick movement the raven-haired she-wolf grabs the vampire by the back of his shirt and yanks him back into her space where she’s quick to move her hands around his neck and snaps it.

 

The vampire falls by her feet. Amber turns around looking for another vampire when her gaze lands on her twin and best friend from across the room, a look of relief washing over her.

 

_“Nice job, sis.”_ Junior projects mentally to Amber who nods her head.

 

“Watch out!”

 

At Lucas sudden outburst Junior and Christina’s heads whirl around towards the right side of the bar where they see him toss a vampire across the room.

 

He was coming right at them. Acting fast, Christina grabs a hold of one of Junior’s hand and teleports out of the way. They reappear a moment later in the same spot just as the vampire collides into the shelf of alcohol behind the bar.

 

Her teleporting trick seemed to gain some attention from a few other vampires. Two to be exact. They lunge at both teens but before the can make it halfway across the bar, two wooden stake come flying across the room, striking them in hearts. They're a pile of ash by the time the make it to the now coughing teens who had unwillingly inhale some of the ashes.

 

When the dust clears they see Scotty standing near the entrance of the bar, eyes glowing, and his arms outstretched towards them. It didn't take them long to realize it was him who'd just killed the two vampires.

 

“Okay, enough of this.” Christina snaps as she struts in the center of the bar and sweeps both of her arms out.

 

The four werewolves watch as all the vampires are sent flying back into the walls, tables, and even over the bar before rushing over to the teen Fae.

 

As the vampires hurry to their feet Christina snaps her wrist upwards and a ring of Fire circles around her and the wolves to keep them from getting closer.

 

“You think that's going to stop us?” One female vampire asks before leaping in the air.

 

She doesn't even get that far before a stream of fire shoots out and condemning the blood sucker to a fiery death.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Christina smirks smugly.

 

The vampires all lose it screaming in outrage at being bested in their own bar.

 

“Shut up!”

 

At the dominating feminine outburst all the vampire fall silent before the crowd directly in front of the pack parts like the Red Sea and the redheaded vampire Junior had seen earlier behind the bar struts to the front of the crowd. She must be the leader of this vampire nest.

 

“You have no idea what you have done.” The redhead grits out. “You've killed my family.”

 

Lucas is pissed now. “We asked you twice to give me my sister,” He shrugs nonchalantly. “So I don't give two fucks about you or these other blood sucking son of a bitches dying.”

 

He meant it with every fiber of his being, his pack knows it and by the way vampire's all seem to glare at him they know it too. Two things about Lucas he doesn't lie—expect about being a werewolf or anything supernatural—and he very protective of his family. If you mess with them or his pack he's coming for you and nothing will stop him.

 

“I'll mind that tongue of yours, boy before I rip it from your mouth.”

 

A stream of fire suddenly shoots from the ring of fire, hitting the vampire leader and sending her crashing into wall. “Don't threaten my brother, bitch!”

 

“Victoria, are you okay?” The bartender asks, suddenly at the redhead’s side.

 

“I'm fine.” She snaps, dismissively waving his out stretched hand away and getting to her feet. When she glances down toward her stomach where she'd been hit, she sees that her black top was burned and her flesh was already healing. “You ruined my top.” She frowns at Christina.

 

“You’re lucky I didn't kill you.” Christina admits. “We’re leaving now.” She holds both of her hands out. Lucas takes the one on the right while Amber takes the other hand. Junior intertwined his fingers with his sister and her boyfriend.

 

Once they are all connected, Christina prepares herself and the pack to flash out of the bar when Victoria stops her with a question.

 

“Wait till Killian hears about this. What would your alpha think about you coming in here killing my people?”

 

Amber shrugs as the wolves and Christina’s lip twitch up in amusement. “I don't know. Don't care seeing as how he's not our alpha and we're visiting.”

 

“Outsiders,” Victoria gasps a little too dramatic for the packs taste. “You're not even from here? I should kill you all where you stand.”

 

“You can try,” Scotty tells her, his eyes drifting around the destroyed bar before landing back on her. “But you've seen what we're capable of with just three of us in here,” he raises a eyebrow, a grin forming. “Do you really want to add another wolf and a fairy to the mix?”

 

Victoria’s jaw clenches, her eyes dancing over the small smirking pack of teenagers. She then looks around at her nest--her vampire family who all nods at her to fight. “I don't like to lose.” She tells them. “So let's fight to the dea—” She trails off as a howl from outside of the bar is heard.

 

The pack looks on in confusion, jumping when the bar doors flying open magically. At the sound of growling, the vampires near the door blur across the bar to safety.

 

The five teens’ can't stop their mouth from gaping open when they see an all-white wolf step into the bar. If Junior hadn't been standing in the ring of fire, holding Amber and Scotty’s hand they would've thought it was him in his Wolf form.

 

“What are you doing here?” And that has the teens looking back at the pissed off vampire leader.

 

The wolf growls and it seems to make the vampire even more anger, her eyes traveling to the pack of teens before going back to the wolf. “I don't care. They killed my family.”

 

This when the wolf growls the lights behind the bar explodes, startling not only the vampires but the pack also.

 

_‘I don't think it's a regular werewolf.”_ Amber mentally projects to her brother.

 

_‘I agree.’_ Junior says back. _‘I sense something different about it. Like it's another supernatural.’_

 

“Like I said before,” Victoria voices snaps them back to the verbal conversation right before their eyes. “I don't care if they are under your protection. They killed my family.”

 

If the pack wasn't confused before they definitely were now. This wolf was here for their protection. Who had sent it and how did it know they were here?

 

The wolf eyes suddenly glow a metallic silver before Victoria drops to her knees, screaming in pain. The strange wolf then turns towards the pack with his glowing eyes.

 

_‘Get out of here, now.’_ They all hear him orders in their minds.

 

“Who are you?” Junior asks.

 

_‘Hopefully, a future ally. Now get out of here.’_

 

Christina drops the ring of fire and takes one look at the pack to see that they are all covered in blood and their clothes are shredded. She mutters a quick spell and small orbs of white light appears around them for a few seconds. When the orbs disappear she and pack look and smell clean.

 

“Thank you,” she mumbles to the wolf before she flashes out of the bar with her pack into the Lovec’s bar back parking lot.

 

**XXX**

It’s well after midnight when Tyler Lovec makes it back to his family’s home. The only source of light on in the house are the LED candles holstered along the hallways.

 

Tyler sighs as he shuts the door and locks it. He's about to head towards the stairs and to his room when he hears a clinking sound coming from the kitchen.

 

Frowning, Tyler tiredly turns around and starts towards the kitchen. As he stealthily walked down the hallway he wondered who would be up at this time of the night. Once he rounds the corner he gets his answer.

 

It's Megan in her pajamas—a dark purple tank top, black pajama pants, and black ankle socks, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She has her back faced towards Tyler as she's peering into the refrigerator while humming what Tyler recognizes as _Etta James - I’d rather go blind._

 

Stepping into the kitchen with a smile on his face, Tyler takes a seat at one of the stools by the kitchen island. His eyes quickly dart over the items Megan has already taken out and placed on the countertop to make herself a PB&J sandwich all she was missing was the jelly. “Second shelf-”

 

“Ahh!” Megan yelps, turning around to glare at Tyler.

 

“—on the door.” He muses. “Having a late night snack.” He grins as Megan turns and grabs the jelly out the refrigerator and places on the counter.

 

“Couldn't sleep.” She tells him as she grabs the bread. “Usually when that happens my mom brings me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.” She glances at Tyler to see him frowning. “Hmm.” She licks her lips nervously. “This is okay, right?” She gestures to the countertop and their items.

 

“Of course,” Tyler assures her immediately. “According to Jared and the rest of my family you're practically their second kid.” He grins at her.

 

“Yeah.” She beams before she starts back on her sandwich. “Jared’s like my brother and Mr. and Mrs. Lovec are like the cool aunt and uncle.”

 

“So you guys are close?”

 

“Very.” She states. “They've always been there for me since I could remember. Especially your brother.”

 

“Yeah,” Tyler sighs happily. “Kyle has always had a good heart and loves caring for people.”

 

Megan nods her head. “He actually took me to my first and only father-daughter dance.”

 

“I know.” Tyler mumbles. “He told me about it. He also mentioned the close relationship you have with your mom.” He says with a sadness to his tone. “Don't take that relationship for granted. She may not always be here.”

 

Megan frowns sadly, her heart breaking for the blonde man. She had heard years ago about how Jared’s grandmother, Elizabeth had been murdered a little over a decade ago. Apparently she had been visiting family when someone had broken in the house and killed her. According to Mr. Lovec her killer was never found.

 

Walking around the island, Megan places a hand on Tyler’s shoulder. “I'm sorry,” she says quietly. “I can't imagine losing my mom.”

 

Like Tyler had mentioned earlier she and her mom were close. Always have been since she was young. Her mom was her biggest supporter in whatever she did rather if it was singing, acting, cheerleading/dancing and whatever her future career was. She also instilled in her that she should always try her best.

 

This would be the first time ever that she and her mom were hundreds of miles apart...it felt strange. Even stranger that her mom let her come to New Orleans but she figured Jared’s dad had something to do with that.

 

“When I walked in here and heard you humming I had all these childhood memories rushing back.” He tells her as he pulls himself together. “My mom loved Etta James and would played and sing her songs just about every day.”

 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean-”

 

Tyler shakes his head. “-You don't have to apologize. You have a great voice.” Which gets him a smile from Megan.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Walking back around the island, Megan finish making her sandwich and cuts it into two slices before placing everything back in its correct place. “Do you want a slice?” She asks the older man after catching him looking at her sandwich.

 

“OH, no. I'm not--” It was at this moment Tyler’s stomach rumbled. “-maybe just a small piece.”

 

Even with the low light coming from above the stove Megan tries her best to cover her amused grin as she ripped off a piece of paper towel and place one half of the sandwich on top of it, and slides it over to Tyler.

 

He takes it with a nod and a whispered, “Thank you,” before picking up the sandwich and taking his first bite. As he eats the sandwich he notice Megan sits in the stool next him and begins to eat her half of the sandwich.

 

The atmosphere in the kitchen is nice and not awkward at all. The only sounds being heard is their chewing.

 

After a few more minutes of silence and halfway done with the sandwich Megan speaks, “Have you ever been to Beacon Hills?”

 

“Yeah.” He answers. “A few times over the years.”

 

Megan catches Tyler’s gaze. “Really. I've never seen you there and Jared’s never mentioned it.”

 

“That's because he doesn't know.” He retorts. “You were in school and I was only there for an hour tops trying to catch a bounty.”

 

“A bounty hunter.” Megan recalls. “Have you ever shot one of your bounties?”

 

“No,” Tyler laughs. “I don't have to. I know a few takedown techniques.”

 

“What's it like traveling all over the states?” She bet it was amazing. She has this dream of traveling the entire world before she dies.

 

“It's okay,” Tyler shrugs. “I mean its beautiful seeing the world but it can get tiresome.”

 

“You mean lonely.” Megan says, hearing the sadness in his tone.

 

“Yeah,” Tyler sighs, a faraway look gathering in his eyes. “Sometimes I wish I could go back and change certain things.”

 

“Like what?” Megan asks, her interest peaked. “A girl.”

 

“ _The girl._ ” Tyler smiles. “We would've been married and had at least four kids by now.”

 

Megan frowns sadly. “What happen? Why can't you have that?”

 

“Because I messed up.” He confesses. “Someone I thought I could trusted set things into motion that caused everyone around me great pain and suffering.”

 

“So you had to leave her?” Megan asks quietly. Sitting this close to him she could see the emotions of pain, loss, anger, and heartbreak show up on his face.

 

“Yeah but I didn't want to.” He grumbles. “If I didn't there was no telling what would've happened.” When his gazes catches Megan’s she can see the tears welling up in his eyes. “I couldn't let that happen.”

 

Standing up out of her seat Megan places a hand on each of Tyler’s shoulders, her brown eyes staring into his. “You gave her up to protect her. She can't hold that against you and neither can you.” She gives his shoulder a squeeze before she continues. “My mom always says if you love something let it go and if it comes back it's meant to be.”

 

“Do you believe that?”

 

“Sure.” Megan says after a moment. “It happen with Junior and Amber’s parents. After twelve years being apart they came back together and they've been married for almost two years and has another daughter name Jasmine.”

 

“What about your parents?” Tyler asks. “Do you believe your dad will come back?”

 

He regrets the question the moment it leaves his mouth, noticing the way Megan goes tense for a moment before she pulls back and regains her seat. “I-I don't know.” She mumbles, her brows pull together in confusion as she thinks over Tyler’s question. “I would be lying if I didn't say I've often fantasize about having a similar outcome as the twins had when their parents reunited, but I'm sixteen now.” She peers down at the island counter, hand subconsciously wrapping around the necklace. “Sometimes you have to put away childish dreams and face reality that everyone won't have their fairytale happy ending.”

 

“What do you know about your dad?” Tyler wonders.

 

Megan shakes her head. “Nothing much. He met my mom in college and they fell in love, my mom got pregnant soon after, they were engaged by graduation and moved to Beacon Hills. They bought the house I currently live in. According to my mom something happen when I was four and my dad left.”

 

“Do you know what happen?”

 

“No,” She replies. “But I know he and my mom stay in contact. I found a letter from him to her a few weeks ago and he signed it T.J.”

 

“Really,” he breathes out. “What makes you think it was from him?”

 

“A few months ago he sent this—” she shows him the necklace. “—and a letter for my birthday. He signed it ‘Dad’ but the handwriting was the same.”

 

“That's good.” He nods. “It means he still thinking of you. He still cares.”

 

If Megan had been told this yesterday she probably would've responded with a cruel remark about her father but after today with what happened in the alley she wouldn't know what to say. For the first time in a long time she realized she didn't know anything about the man who'd help raise her for the first four years of her life.

 

He was a mystery. Someone who obviously knew about the supernatural and for some reason she would need the protective amulet to keep her safe. It was because of him that she and her friends were still alive today.

 

She so wrapped up in thoughts about her father that she hadn't even realized she was crying until Tyler's up and pulling her into a hug.

 

“Y-you're right.” She sobs into the older man’s chest. “He may still care but you know what would be better than a necklace.”

 

“Your dad.” Tyler sighs. He had similar thoughts about his mom when something reminded him of her.

 

Megan nods her head. “E-even if it's just one time. I just want to see his face.”

 

“Maybe one day you will.” He says, his own heart breaking for the sobbing girl.

 

After a few more minutes of crying Megan pulls out of Tyler’s embrace. As she wipes away the last few tears she can't help but wonder why she felt comfortable enough talking to Tyler--a complete stranger--about her father then she did with her mom and friends.

 

“I'm sorry.” Megan quickly apologizes for her moment of weakness. “I usually have a better hold on my emotions then this.”

 

Tyler sends her a smile. “It's okay. You were there for me when I got sad about my mom.” He shrugs his shoulder. “It's the least I could do.”

 

Megan peers up at Tyler, her eyes searching his eyes for any type of deception or judgement but only find genuine concern peering back at her. “Thank you.” She whispers.

 

“Your welcome.”

 

It was at this moment Megan knew without a shadow of doubt that whatever _family secret_ the Lovec’s held about their supernatural heritage that they were good. Sure Kyle and Jared had good, caring hearts but so did Tyler and she was certain by the end of the week Jared’s grandfather would reveal his caring heart too.

 

It was a feeling she had.

 

Breaking eye contact, she makes quick work of grabbing the paper plate she was using for her sandwich and Tyler's paper towel and throws it in the small garbage can by the refrigerator. When she turns around to grab the two spoons she used to smear the peanut butter and jelly on the bread with but Tyler grabs them first much to her protest.

 

“I got this,” Tyler assures her. “Go get some sleep. I'm pretty sure Bethany going to have you, Christina, and Amber up in the morning to help her plan out this benefit party for the end of the week.”

 

“What benefit?” She asks as watches Tyler wash the two metal spoons.

 

“The one we have here every summer.” He tells her. 

 

“Okay. Goodnight.” Megan says as she begins to stroll out of the kitchen.

 

“Night, Megan.” Tyler calls out just as she disappears around the corner. He stays standing in the kitchen as he lets his hearing expand throughout the house just as the teenage girl starts walking up the staircase until she finally reaches the bedroom that was given to her when she got here.

 

Once he hears her get into bed he pulls back his hearing and turns off the water. He gives the kitchen a quick glance around to see if there's something else need to be clean. When he doesn't see anything out of place he blurs upstairs and into his bedroom at lighting speed.

 

Stripping out his clothes, Tyler makes it to the bathroom and turns on the shower. Once he's completely naked he steps into the shower. When the hot water hits his body he can't help but lets out a content sigh and starts washing his body.

 

After ten minutes of showering he turns of the water and steps out of the shower dripping wet. Moving to the closet he grabs two different size towels, a medium size towel to dry his hair and the bigger one to dry his body. Blurring out of the bathroom and back into his room he grabs a pair of dark blue boxer briefs out of his dresser before slipping them on.

 

Yawning, Tyler finally makes it over to his bed and slips under the cover. Almost immediately his eyes get heavy and in the next ten second he's sleep.

 

**XXX**

 

Christina wakes with a start, sitting up in the bed. Her hand flying over her racing heart.

 

She had been having a nightmare-- She was back in the vampire bar fighting more vampire but this time the mysterious wolf didn't show up or her pack. One of the vampire were just about to take a bite from her when she woke up.

 

Blue eyes darting over to the nightstand, Christina reaches out to grab her cellphone and checks the time.

 

_3:17 a.m._

 

Taking a few deep breathes she falls back on the mattress and stares up at the ceiling, thinking about the aftermath of getting out of the bar.

 

Apparently she wasn't the only one that had reached to the pack while she was at the vampire bar. Kayla sent Junior and Amber a text _warning them she was going to get hurt_ while her brother, Lucas received a frantic call from their mother _warning them to find her._

 

It was only after they returned back to the mansion and she'd taken a quick shower did she call her parents back to let them know she was fine and that they didn't need to come to New Orleans.

 

She then sent Kayla a quick _‘thank you’_ text before she slipped under the sheets and fell asleep.

 

Clearing her mind of tonight's events, Christina shuts her eyes and tries to will herself to sleep. After a few minutes in silence and darkness sleep still hasn't come.

 

Growing frustrated, Christina sits up once more running a hand through her blonde hair. The last time she'd been restless like this was almost seven or eight months ago when a group of pixels came blowing through Beacon Hills reckon havoc.

 

Somehow one the pixels had blasted her mom with a spell during a fight, poisoning Lydia to a point she was coughing up blood. Lucky enough for them, Christina was able to teleport her mom to Deaton who was able to cure her before any real damage was done.

 

Denton had explained that Lydia would be sleeping until the cure worked and removed the poison completely out of her system.

 

She was out for two days and Christina hadn't been able to sleep. She barely ate much to her brother and father protest. It was only when her dad called the pack over for a pack bonding night in the hope it would help Lydia recover faster did Christina fall asleep.

 

And it was mostly because of Junior. He had seen how tired she was and instead of letting her stay downstairs with the pack he gathered her bed comforter and few other bed sheets, pillows, and made a pallet for the two of them in her parents room. The first and last thing she remembered was lying down cuddled up in Junior’s arms and her head hitting the pillow before everything went dark. The next morning she'd woke up to see her mom staring down at them with a smile.

 

Now with her thoughts on Junior, Christina can't help but remember his actions tonight. She'd seen Junior angry before but not like this...it was almost like he'd lost control when he found Joey and Susie draining her. Or the way he transferred her wound to himself even though they both knew she could've casted a healing spell.

 

He’s always there for her.

 

Her feet were moving before her mind realize what and where she was going.

 

To Junior’s room.

 

Once in the hallway—wearing a red Minnie Mouse t-shirt, red and black pajama short, and black socks—Christina lets a hint of purple glow fill her eyes so she could see more than what the LED candle on the wall illuminated. She's halfway to his room when she begins to have second thoughts.

 

_‘What if he was sleep? What if she wakes up one of the other guys? What would happen if they were caught sleeping in the same bed?’_

 

By the time she'd run over the different scenarios she was standing in front of the door to Junior's temporary room. Raising one of her hands she knocks on the door softly. “Junior.” She whispers low enough so that no-one else can hear. “Junior.”

 

After another knock and still no response Christina believes that her best friend is sleeping. She just about to turn around and head back to her room when Junior opens the door.

 

The moment Christina sees Junior standing in the doorway with nothing on besides a pair of light blue boxer briefs she sucks in her breath and averts her gaze.

 

Of course this hasn't been the first time she'd seen the wolf shirtless before but this time it's different now. She's single. She can look without feeling guilty.

 

_‘It's okay to look without feeling guilty now.’_ A small voice in the back of head whispers.

 

And as if her eyes had a mind of the own they start traveling down the half-awake teenage werewolf. With her eyes still glowing she able to take in the view of Junior’s dark tousled hair--a look she found very sexy on the werewolf--and his green eyes still heavy with sleep. The black triskelion tattoo on his upper right shoulder catches her eyes for a moment before she moves on. She involuntary bits her bottom lip when her gaze falls on his bare but toned chest, his well-defined six-pack, and finally the trail of dark hair that disappears behind the fabric of his boxer briefs.

 

“Christina?”

 

At the sound of Junior's voice, Christina eyes fade back to blue and her head snaps up before she can finish gawking over her best friend body.

 

“What's wrong?” Junior asks, his brows pulling together in confusion. “Your heart is racing.”

 

_From almost getting caught ogling you_ , she wanted to say but instead went for another truth. “Yeah, umm.” She starts, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. “I had a nightmare.”

 

Concern immediately flashes across Junior’s handsome face. “About what?”

 

“I was back at the vampire bar.” She says simply and Junior nods in understanding. “Anyway,” Christina sighs. “I couldn't sleep and I wondered—”

 

“If you could sleep in here.” Junior finishes her.

 

“Yeah.” She nods as she captures his gaze.

 

Christina and Junior stare at one another for a moment lost in each other before Junior shakes his head and takes a steps towards her. “Come on,” he says quietly as his holds his hand out for the blonde to take.

 

Christina flashes him a smile before slipping her hand into his. As Junior turns away from her and leads them into the bedroom she doesn't see the smile that curls up on his lips.

 

Unlike her room that was covered in darkness Junior’s room was filled with the light of night’s moon. “Do you want me to close the curtains?” Junior asks when he looks over his shoulder to see her staring at the window.

 

“No.” Christina retorts as her gaze snaps back to the dark haired boy. “I'm not the one who like to howl at the moon.” She chuckles.

 

“Only once a month.” Junior grins at her. “Which side do you want?” He asks her when they finally reach the bed.

 

Christina comes to stand side by side next to the half-naked teenage boy to stare at the bed. “The right side,” she answer immediately.

 

Staring at the left side of the bed she could see that was where Junior had been sleeping before she woke him up. It was also closer to the door so if someone was to walk in on them before the morning he probably would be able to hear them, giving her enough time to teleport back to her room.

 

And plus sleeping on the right side of the bed she could absorb some of the moonlight and maybe some earlier morning sunlight rays to help recharge her energy being that she was a celestial fairy she could use other light sources to recharge her powers as well as manipulate them.

 

“Good choice.” Junior says before the two teenagers climb into bed. His side of the bed was already warm from him body heat.

 

The moment Christina’s head hit the pillow her sense were infiltrated by Junior’s woodsy but sweet scent. Almost immediately she feels her nerves from earlier start to fade away.

 

“How are you doing with everything?” Junior asks making Christina roll on her side to stare at her pack mate.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean with the break up and what happened tonight.”

 

“I don't want to talk about the breakup.” She snaps at him but immediately regrets it when he frowns at her. “I'm sorry, DJ,” she apologizes using the nickname she's only allowed to call him by. “I'm not ready to talk about it.”

 

Junior takes her hand in his. “I understand. It took me a while to talk about my breakup with Ciara. So I won't rush you.” He intertwine their fingers. “I just want you to know I'm here for you. Always will be.”

 

“Promise.” Christina whispers as she stares in Junior’s eyes while ignoring the way her stomach starts fluttering once again.

 

It was also the first time in three months Junior has mention his ex-girlfriend, Ciara. Christina still doesn't know what happen between the two. One minute they were together and the next they weren't. No one in the group of friends knows what happen besides Amber, Kayla, and Sam and neither one of them would dare betray Junior’s trust. Scotty and Lucas had their speculations but they wouldn’t share them with her.

 

“Promise.” Junior whispers it back.

 

Simultaneously, they move closer. Junior pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her while Christina rest head on Junior’s chest. There a second she hears his heart skip before its starts beating slow and steady.

 

“What about the vampires tonight?” Junior places a kiss on her top of her head.

 

“I didn't mean to walk in there.” She huffs. “It was an honest to God mistake. I even warned them I didn't want to fight.”

 

“But they knew what you were.” Junior guesses as he unconsciously starts to draws soothing circle into Christina’s back.

 

“Yeah,” she sighs. “I knocked out the first guy and took down the other two right after I sent out the spell to you and the others.I was about to kill Susie with my light when the first vampire woke up and ended up getting blasted. It wasn't until the vampire snuck up on me and started leeching my energy did everything go bad.”

 

“I'm sorry we couldn't get there faster.” Junior says quietly.

 

Christina pulls back, her gaze solely on Junior. “It's not your fault.” She reassures him. “You can't blame yourself.” Bringing her hands up to cup his face she tells him, “I don't blame you.”

 

Junior nods his head after a few moments of silence has past. She might not blame him, but he blamed himself. He promised his dad he would lookout for them and it wasn't even a day before Christina was almost killed.

 

Taken away from her parents...her siblings...the pack…taken from him.

 

The moment he got the text from Kayla saying he needed to find Christina he nearly had a panic attack. Then Lydia called Lucas and just when he started letting his mind take him through all the worst case scenario, they all saw the images of the bar and a vampire lunged himself at her.

 

“Earth to Junior.” Christina snaps her fingers in front of the werewolf’s eyes until he jumps, his eyes focusing on her. “You're back.”

 

“Yeah, sorry. Did you say something?”

 

“Yeah,” Christina says as she retakes her position with her head resting Junior’s chest. “I asked do you think the white wolf was Killian, the alpha of New Orleans.”

 

“No.” Junior answers immediately. “I don't think that was a wolf at all.”

 

“Really,” Christina perks up. “Why do you think that?”

 

“The scent wasn't wolf.” Junior’s brows pull together in confusion. “It was a different scent. And then there was the way he was able to talk to us telepathically.”

 

“His eyes. They glowed silver.” Christina remembers.

 

“Yeah, I called my mom and Deaton when we got back and told them about the mysterious creature.”

 

“What did they say? Do they have any theories on what it could be?”

 

She feels him shrug and sigh. “They said to call them back tomorrow. Hopefully they'll have some answers.”

 

“And what about the vampires? What do we do if they come looking for us?” Christina asks, the sound of Junior’s heartbeat bringing her closer to sleep.

 

“We’ll worry about that tomorrow.” Junior yawns. “Right now, let's just go to sleep.”

 

As if on cue, Christina lets out her own yawn and closes her eyes. “Okay. Goodnight, Junior.”

 

“Goodnight, princess.”

 

Within minutes the two teens are sound asleep for the rest of the night and well into the morning.

 

They were so tired that didn't even budge when Louise, the housekeeper opened the door and freezing at the sight. Not wanting to wake them she quietly slips back out of the room and closing the door with a smile on her face.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like the chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter Jared, Megan, and Bobby go looking for answers.
> 
> Christina meets a new guy.
> 
> There's a party.

**Author's Note:**

> So...What did you guys think?


End file.
